The Goddess's Child
by weather witch nami-zo
Summary: Ranma is given a choice Akane's life or his chances at a normal life. Will he take it and give up what he knows so he can accept what he could have read and find out. Based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Chance to Choose

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

Now without further ado The Goddess Child.

_Thoughts, _Yelling, (Physic communication)

Chapter 1: The Chance to Choose

It was one of those rare quite days at the Tendo house hold and we find our hero/heroin do something that most thought him incapable of: deep thinking. Sitting in the lotus position out in the dojo Ranma thought about his life over the two years since coming to the Tendo house and found himself surprised over just how much Chaos there was.

_"It has been a really hard two years and a lot has happened but not much has changed and yet at the same time I know that soon everything will," _was the eventual conclusion he came to, _"Am I really at all happy with the way my life has gone will I embrace these changes and abandon my miserable life here or will I try to just make them a small part of what I already have?" _

Last month was another example of just how badly the gods seemed to be fucking with his life. After finally confessing his feelings to Akane, Ranma had gone up to the priest to get married to a girl he loved only to find the usual chaos and unhappiness. The other fiancés and rivals came in throwing bombs and swinging swords it all ended in the ever present rage in Akane going off. As she bashed him with her while saying the wedding was off he found his heart breaking as he realized that no matter how much she claimed to love him her action said that she didn't trust him and what marriage can survive without trust.

Even after killing a supposed god in his desperation to rescue and everything else he had done for her she still thought him an un-trustable pervert. This being despite the fact that he didn't even know what it meant to be a pervert until the night before the wedding when his dad showed up and decided to finally give "the birds and the bees" talk using a disreputable magazine, of course he never told Akane that knowing how THAT would actually be something perverted.

"_Speaking of the fight with Saffron what was that strange energy that tipped the fight in my favor and what are those repercussions,"_ pondering that thought Ranma decided to review the battle from just before up till the end of the fight

_***Flashback***_

Ranma battled with all his power against his opponent. Knocked from his grasp earlier, Akane was on the ground drying up from touching the Kinjakan, and between him and the water needed to save her life, floated Saffron. Flapping his fiery wings every so often to keep airborne, everything Ranma tried seemed to fail. Sure the occasional hit would seem to damage his opponent. But any damage he inflicted upon Saffron would regenerate with but a wisp of flame.

_"Why won't anything work? I've taken on opponents that were more powerful than me before and came out victorious. Why should this be any different," _he thought, gritting his teeth as he took another blow.

"Foolish Mortal You dare oppose the powers of the Immortal Phoenix!" bellowed Saffron. "I shall show you the follies of your ways landling!"

Saffron flew higher into the air and prepared for his final assault. Only one would walk away from this and he was sure it would not be this landling. He smirked as he thought on how the mortal below him never figured out to try and use the Gekkaja against him. It would have been fruitless in the end but it would have been amusing. But the weapon had been lost early in the fight. Those thoughts aside, he continued to power up his final attack. He wanted to finish this soon so he could again bath in the waters of Jusendo so his body could regulate the extreme heat that it generated.

_"She can't hold out much longer there has to be something anything I haven't tried to do that could save her. I need more power if I had that I could brute force my way through his flames using my ki as a shield will I deliver a finishing blow,"_ and so Ranma dug deep. Deeper and deeper he fell into his energy through the limits of his neko-ken, through the well from which his life force sprung he fell planning to use everything he had for one devastating blow. For Akane he would gladly give his very life, and so it came that he fell into the very place his soul resided.

XXX

_"What is this place," _Ranma thought as a veritable forest lay before him with trees the likes of which he knew did not exist on earth.

"Do you truly feel so strongly for her that you would risk yourself by coming here," a female voice whispered through the trees?

"Where is here," Ranma was confused and somewhat worried, he had looked inside himself and found a voice a FEMALE voice calling from the depths of his being.

"We are where I am. Me who is in a sense your origin," the voice responded.

"My Origin, that doesn't explain anything! Who are you and what do you care what I feel about Akane. If I want to give my life for hers then you have no business interfering," Ranma stated as he started getting worried about how long this was taking. Akane might be dead at this rate.

"Do not worry the perception of time is different in here. You could spend hours here and only a few seconds shall have passed outside if you so will it," the voice said answering his yet unspoken worry. "As such this requires delicate handling, thus I decided to do slow down time outside, so that we might make a fully thought out consideration of some of the repercussions that your coming here might bring."

"Repercussions," Ranma asked now somewhat relaxed knowing that he had time though he was still anxious and focused on getting back to the fight.

"I am you and yet not, I am a part of you yet outside of you. I planned on us meeting much earlier but the neko-ken training trapped me here and so what I have to offer might cause you to lose that girl even though it would save her." The voice stated sounding all that much close. And under the girls voice Ranma heard the growl of a cat from a little to the left of the voice.

Wanting to find out what and who he was talking to he tried to move toward the voice only to find his body unresponsive under the massive weighed presence the girl exuded, causing a slight panic as he realized that he couldn't run from the cat if it decided to attack.

"We cannot meet for if we do it would take away any chance you have of choosing," the voice said in a soothing manner, "and trust me when I say that you have more to lose then Akane should you accept."

"What else would I lose," Ranma didn't really care what he lost so long as Akane was safe but the voice probably wouldn't do anything to help unless he listened.

"Your life as you currently know it for sure, your sense of self will change as well as how you perceive the world around you. You might lose the love of your mother and the man you think your father. You will lose your right to die as a normal human being, although you can hardly be considered normal. You will eventually lose Akane whether it will be through inability to accept what you are, or by old age without interference. You will be different physically and your mental capacity and the way you think will be a little different. For the most part what makes you, you, will stay mostly the same just more well rounded and world wise. Though that in and of itself might be hard for others to accept." The voice stated calmly. "From what I have seen from your memories since I was sealed you in my personal opinion would gain far more then you would lose. If you take my offer you could gain all that you were denied if you wish it to be that way. A childhood, a loving family, and people who would be able to understand what you were meant to be could be yours if you wish to risk it all, or I could give you enough for this fight and in doing so be forced to at some point change your life in very dramatic ways later."

Ranma was in information overload some of what she said was just so far over his battle focused mind for him to comprehend. He did understand that he could get what he needs if he is willing to bet it all and so he made his choice. "I would like what I need for this fight only, no need to go rearranging my life immediately when you haven't really stated what would exactly happen. You implied that I could do that later when I finish living a long normal life and then finish what you start here later when I have no other choice."

Silence was his answer. Ranma waited for something to happen but nothing did. Finally just when he was about to ask if something was wrong she answered, "That you are willing to risk it all for her is a very nice quality. Very well I will give you what you need it will burn up in the use of it as a shield to get through the fire, but in doing so will set of reactions in your body that will cause a few changes in your life. Are you sure you do not wish to know more about repercussions, the changes, do you not even wish to know what I am and what I am offering. Do you really want the power so bad that you would risk your humanity on so little information both about me and what I am to you?"

Ranma was a bit worried about the lost humanity part but forged ahead he could find that all out later he had his whole life to find out more about what he is about to get himself into, besides if there was one thing he knew how to do in his life it was to make do with the crappy life that he lives and the strange pressures it brings, "I fully accept the consequences even not fully knowing what they are so long as I can save Akane, even if it means losing her too."

"Very well I hope we don't regret this," the voice said as ten beautiful wings of light begin to shine in the forest.

"Wait before I go I guess I should at least get your name," Ranma stated of handedly dazzled by the warm and strength of the beautiful wings.

"As scatter brained as we always were I see," the voice stated with a somewhat depressed note in its voice, "My name is Rhea daughter of the goddess Tsunami and by doing this I will start the process of us becoming one."

"Wait what do you mean becoming one I don't want to be a girl," Ranma stated in a panic wondering what the hell he agreed to belatedly ignoring the goddesses daughter part.

"Don't worry you won't be and I can't stop its already started, the energy is flowing into your body I will impart to you enough know that you can use it without hurting anyone you don't want with it" Rhea stated somewhat sad that he was already regretting his choice. "We will talk more later I will bring you to me when your body has settled enough that my presence will not alter your body passed what changes will come from the flow of a new life force," and with that the forest faded.

XXX

Ranma came back to find that only a few seconds had passed and that Saffron had spent it charging up a tremendous amount of fire for and attack. As his awareness came back his body started to fill with a tremendous energy. Too quiet for anyone else to hear, he softly said, "Wings of the Light Hawk".

The blast impacted. The flames engulfed him along with a large area around him. Saffron, high above was sure that this landling and his friends were dead.

Fortunately everyone was behind Ranma and was shielded from the blast. As the blast subsided, Saffron's smirk faded as he could see his foe standing there with an arm outstretched. Before he could think about it, something caught his eye as well as the others around. Wings, Ten Wings of Light appeared fanning out until they presented an impressive sight. Everyone stood in shock at the sight they saw. However, only three on the battlefield knew the significance in the appearance of the wings.

_"What is this power? It's absolutely terrifying and yet it seems familiar. I have seen this power at some point in my cycling. Why, why does it scare me so," Saffron questioned as a sense of doubt and dread entered his being._

_"Incredible. The wings of the light hawk but how? I never sensed any Jurain energy out of him. I will have to have a talk with son-in-law, but before that, I should contact my old friend Yosho and get his input on this,"_ Ku Lon thought.

Ranma raged, _"Akane is dying. Saffron if she dies you will regret this day if it's the last thing I do."_

Eyes locked with Saffron, Ranma stated with a voice that carried a weight of conviction not present in it before, "Saffron... last chance surrender and let me save Akane or you will face your final death. Give up your ways be reborn and become the kind leader your people remember otherwise I will return to tear apart your very soul. This I swear."

Saffron gulped as his peered into those unnerving glowing blue/red orbs. He knew he was no match for the power the boy now held and prepared himself to be reborn.

With a power behind his voice which rattled the bones of those around him, Ranma called his attack...

"Wings of the Light Hawk: Rain of Feathered Swords!" shouted Ranma.

The wings exploded into thousand of shards of light that began to drift in the wind. He brought his hand down and in the blink of an eye the feathers closed in on Saffron. The eyes of those around him turned away with the exception of Genma and Cologne. The others tried to keep their lunch down.

Gulping, Genma decided to stay on the good side of his son from now on as he realized that the technique his son was using made the Yama-Senken look like a butter knife.

Cologne on the other hand narrowed her eyes, _"So Son-In-Law has mastered the Neko-ken as well as gained the Wings of Jurai with it. An Impressive feat and it further proves that adoption is the only way to get him into the tribe. He has grown too powerful to be controlled and his ties to Jurai will assure that anything used will eventually come undone. I definitely must speak with Yosho about this. From what I know, only the ships could generate the wings. And then, only three wings were capable of being generated. Hmm... this is a most intriguing mystery."_

Saffron could not put up with the assault as the feathers tore shredded his body. Soon his energy was not enough to maintain him and in a burst of flame, he died. His ashes fell and near Akane an egg appeared. The Phoenix God was ready to be reborn.

_"It is done and there is still time to save Akane."_Ranma thought as he flew to the doll that is Akane. Kneeling down, he picked her up, flew to the spring and dropped her in.

Ryoga's gritted his teeth Ranma had done everything he could and saved her. He knew that Akane had probably heard Ranma's confession and knew from his nights spent with her as P-chan that she did care for him. He would have to leave his dreams of marrying her behind and stop blaming Ranma for everything. He could only hope that Ranma would still forgive him for all that he put him through and be his friend and sometimes rival/sparring partner.

Slowly everybody gathered together and after getting Akane some clothes they decided to leave the mountain behind and head for the port.

_***End Flashback***_

Upon returning they spent a week recovering and at the end of the week after hearing Ranma and Akane once more confess their feelings to each other in what was supposed to be a private discussion the fathers decide to once more push for the unification of the families and thus lead to his current predicament.

"_It seems that Rhea was right,"_ he did lose her but not because of the changes he could feel his body going through as no one could really see them but because she just couldn't trust him. He could feel his energy his very life force was changing. At times it was like a raging inferno that seemed to be trying to boil him alive and at other time it almost seemed like it was gone. Both extremes were the worst times in his life easily surpassing his days of training. During the low times it was a challenge to even breathe his very body protesting even the slightest unnecessary movement thankful those had been few and far between. The fact that it could happen at a critical more has made him cautious to the point of paranoia. That is why he had spent most of his free time since the wedding in the dojo meditating

He stopped himself from going further down that train of thought he'd already pressed his awareness and body to the breaking point contemplating what could happen and that was why he was here meditating rather than practicing to give his body and mind a break. As to the Akane problem there was never really anything he could do that he hadn't already done, as far as he could tell in their relationship there was no future for the girl. He also knew that whenever Cologne gets back from whatever discussions she had to do with the tribe elders or when Happosai finally decided to visit someone would probably find out about this strange energy that seems to be trying to assimilate with his own energy during the high times or trying to suppress and overwrite it during the low times. What he would do then he did not know simply because he himself didn't really know what was going on as Rhea still hadn't contacted him and so he sat thinking until diner came and so began the up and down of arguing with the old aggressive and abusive Akane back. Having finished dinner he offered to help Kasumi as she was the only one who seemed to genuinely care for him. He then headed for bed for another night of fitful sleeping, not knowing that a group of people at a certain shrine had been looking for him and would soon begin actively trying to find him.

***_The Amazon Council Room China_***

The debate had been going on for a month now and the council was no closer to a decision as to do then when they started.

"_Even discussion about son-in-law cause's chaos," _it was no small wonder to Ku Lon that she had come to be quite taken with the young boy. Oh not in the way that her wayward great-granddaughter was but more along the line of close friend. The chaos that seemed to fallow him around in an ever expanding way made life interesting. It made the grizzled war swell with a sense of new life. This new development however had been a bit too much for even her. "_To think that the boy had ties to Jurai was unexpected." _The boy might possibly be of some relation to Yosho to whom the village owes a great dept even to today. Not just for saving them from being wiped out by the Musk some 600 year ago, but for saving the current counsel's life at great personal cost to himself. His last bottle he had muttered pouring the contents on the wounds received for stupidly interfering in a fight which they were severely outmatched. They had been arrogant and foolish thinking themselves at the pinnacle of the career as Amazons as they had each been contacted for training to later enter the counsel. She should have known better then to think that Yosho would lose to a higher demon. After all he was the only male who could beat her without moving a single inch from where he started.

She still remembered the embarrassment that she caused herself when she woke up in village center and gave him the "kiss of marriage". The Yosho to who even the Elders bowed when they were said to bow to no man. It had been that embarrassment that had snapped her out of her delusional sense of reality that she now found her great-granddaughter now resided. "_I'll have to do something about that soon if I want her as my heir." _The embarrassment had snapped her out of her head strong way and had put her on the right path to be an elder. But as soon as she saw him fighting the demon her common sense had gone right out the window and worst of all she dragged her companions into it as well. Yosho as a hero had earned and honorary position as an Amazon had kept him from being her airen, but she was slightly glad of that as a century later she realized her feels had just come from a bounce back from loosing Happi, she had still cared for him then. She and her companions had swiftly and brutally wounded by the demon, though the distraction did make it easy for Yosho to dispatch it right afterwards. Thus it was that Yosho had used the last of his "water of life", the thing that help keep him young and healthy as far as they had figured, had been spent being poured on demon festered wounds into to save her and her companions.

"_That same water that when it had entered their blood stream had enhanced their life force allowing them to live much longer the previously thought possible," _though there was a cost she amended_._ Their diminutive stature brought about by living longer then their bodies where designed for was one of those costs. The other cost had been when Yosho had returned for her admittance to the council looking older then when he had last come. He who had seemed timeless and unchanging in the 600 years the Amazons had know him had started aging after their last encounter ten years before. They had felt bad about costing him so much but he had just waved aside their concerns stating that it was just his time as he had seen his fair amount of years. That is why she sated thus to her fellow.

"We owe our lives and the lives of everyone in this village to Yosho both for saving us from the Musk and my own stupidity that nearly got us killed. I propose this we end the kiss-of-death and the kiss-of-marriage and offer him council and friendship thru alliance. We also take the both to Yosho as he probably has no real understanding of what is happen. By helping him find Yosho who would probably want to know of the boy we at least in some way pay him back while also undoing some of the damages I might have cause towards our chance at friendship during the chase to get him in the village," Ku Lon offered already mentally dialing the phone to talk to Yosho knowing how the council would take her suggestion.

The council paused and then agreed telling her to contact Yosho as soon as morning comes to Japan tomorrow. Their business concluded the council left for bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Masaki Household

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _Yelling, (Physic communication)

I redid the last paragraph for the first chapter added some more emotional baggage. This chapter mostly comes from the prologue written by Gekigengar3.

Chapter Two: The Masaki household

"_HOW, HOW, HOW could that much energy just up and disappear it was impossible that much energy had have some traceable quality to it," _was the thought that Washu was practically screaming the thought as she once again lost her cool. This last two and a half weeks had been utterly exhausting. Ever since those energy signals she had been barely eating let alone sleeping. It was getting to the point that she had her whole adopted family worried for her health. Even her wayward daughter had been down here a few times knocking her over the head to force her to sleep or shoving food down her throat to get something in her stomach, until she had found a way to lock even her out.

While she understood the sentiment she didn't have time to spend doing those things. A child long thought lost had revealed itself and she would see that child with her parent. She had failed to find the son that was taken and hidden from her. She would not tolerate failure this time. Not that any person in the family other then Tenchi knew of the child. Still it didn't mean that she could take it easy, not after hearing the desperation in Tsunami's voice.

_XXX__ The day of the fight at the Masaki household dining table __XXX_

"Tenchi" said an old and wizened voice at the head of the table.

"Yes Grandpa" replied the ponytailed youth.

"After lunch we shall continue your training. It has been neglected due to recent circumstances," Yosho responded.

Thinking about it a moment, Tenchi had to agree with his grandfathers assessment. His training has been neglected lately. But still having woken up Ryoko and destroying the school in their fight only to come home and find her in his bed. Then Ayeka and Sasami show up to capture her taking him and his house crashing down near his grandpa's shrine. Having Mihoshi crash her ship on their visit to the hot springs then finding out that his grandfather was the legendary Yosho, after which having to go fight Kagato to get back Ryoko. All ending with him collapsing a black hole after Clay made his ship collapse. Speaking of finding something out finding out that the goddess of Jurai Tsunami was somehow tied to Sasami was a real kicker. He was rather surprised that Washu, who they had found on Kagato's ship which he cut in half using his Light Hawk wings, hadn't tried testing her like she had done to him after finding out about his Light Hawk Wings. It had been a rollercoaster ever since he opened Ryoko's cave and he knew he had only himself to blame.

"But Grandpa, I need some rest. You know how exhausting things have been lately." he said.

"Well then I guess you're free to come and join me in my lab for some tests," Washu said as she sat and worked at her virtual computer.

"Right, never mind I can't rest. Gotta train you know," he said quickly while chuckling nervously.

Looking up from her computer a moment, the little red headed scientist frowned, _"Well there goes that opportunity and I was so looking forward to today's tests__."_

Just as she was about to return to her work the smell of food assaulted everyone's nostrils. Sasami, arms loaded with trays of food, emerged from the kitchen.

Noticing the heaviness of the load she was carrying, Tenchi offered to help, "Here, let me help you with that Sasami." Getting up, he went to help Sasami with her load hopping the food would distract Washu.

"Thank you Tenchi-niichan," piped the cheery young lady.

With Tenchi's help, the food was soon set out on the table and everyone began to eat the food that Sasami had lovingly prepared.

"Oh I wish I could cook as well as you Sasami," interjected a blonde that could completely baffle the greatest scientific genius in the universe with her ability to get into danger no matter how many security measures she put in place to keep her out of the lab and the kitchen. Everyone prayed that Mihoshi wouldn't try to cook anytime soon as they remembered those three long days spent recovering afterwards.

Blushing at the praise, Sasami tried to steer the topic off her. Seeing her friend working on something, Sasami asked, "Washu-chan, whatcha working on?"

Looking over at Sasami, Washu smiled, "Oh nothing much Sasami. I'm trying to track some unusual energy readings that have shown up over the Chinese mountains."

Raising an eyebrow, the old priest questioned her, "What kind of readings?"

Thinking a moment Washu decided to relate her findings, "Well they are quite unusual. As you know all living beings in the galaxy have energy readings and each reading has a specific signature. For example Earthling's have Ki which, while not as potent as Jurain energy, has its own unique wave pattern. All energy has a specific signature so that those who know what to look for, can identify it."

Watching Yosho nod, she continued on, "Well these readings are odd they almost seem to be human life energy, but with an equivalent output equal to or almost surpassing the energy produced by a lower Jurain soldier. And right now I'm detecting another energy signature near it the likes I've only run across once from a race that died out sometime during my first millennium."

His curiosity peaked, Yosho urged her on.

"Well, the energy I'm detecting now is weaker than what I ran across all those years ago, however it's the same type of energy and if I didn't know better, I'd swear it was the same being I ran across all those millennia ago. This energy belongs to a creature known as what people on earth call a Phoenix. However the signature is slightly different. Almost as if it's only part Phoenix." Everyone's head turned to listen as Washu explained things.

Unbeknownst to them all however was the oddly worried look in Yosho's eyes, _"A Phoenix Here On Earth? I do not remember sensing anything like that when I went to china last. I should deal with it soon. Wait she said it different maybe it nothing to be worried about."_

A slightly worried Yosho tried to gain more information from Washu, "You said there was another energy signature near this supposed Phoenix?"

Nodding, she continued, "Yes, that one is odd because I thought it was impossible for a Human to equal a Jurain civilian let alone breach into the lower level readings for a soldier."

"_Hrm, I wonder if it's possibly my friend Ku Lon. I guess it's possible, she was 210 when I last saw her and it's only been century since. Wouldn't be too much of a stretch if she was still around as I did use my last bottle of The Waters of Life to save her and her patrol from those wounds they took trying to help me fight that major demon when she was thirty they could still be alive because of it,"_ Yosho thought.

Just as he was about to speak again, the crash of a teacup was heard. All eyes turned to the source of the crash to see Sasami, whom seemed to be in some sort of trance. Ayeka appeared worried as did the other members of the family.

"Sasami?!" inquired Ayeka, worried about her little sister.

Washu's computer terminal beeped. Looking down at it real quick, her eyes bugged out. _"No way these readings can't be right, it's just not possible!" _thought Washu before a voice turned her head back toward Sasami.

In a voice, not that Sasami's but that of Tsunami's, two words were spoken, "My Child!" As soon as the words left her lips, Sasami fainted.

"SASAMI!" yelled everyone, including Ryoko.

As everyone went about trying to wake Sasami up, a new voice was heard.

"Unbelievable!" All eyes turned to Washu as she stared at her computer.

"What is it Miss Washu?" Ayeka inquired concern for her sister evident in her eyes and voice.

Seeing a worried Ayeka, Washu contemplated how to present what she just saw on her computer before deciding just to say it. "To ease your worries a little, Sasami will be just fine. She just fainted from a mild case of shock and exhaustion from Tsunami manifesting herself. However, just before Sasami, err I mean Tsunami said those two words, there was a spike of energy from the two subjects I was observing".

Concern still etched in her features, Ayeka inquired again, "Is that was caused Sasami to faint?"

Shaking her head then nodding slightly, Washu replied, "I would have to say it's related. But it's not the spikes I'm concerned about. One was the Phoenix-like being I was telling you about earlier. Right now that energy signature is nearly gone probably due to the other energy signature. No, the one I'm concerned about is the other. It went from human to pure Jurain energy."

"Why is that of concern Miss Washu?" inquired Ayeka.

Sighing, Washu decided to spell it out for all present, "My concern is that energy is unique to each species as I said before so it should be impossible to go from one kind of energy to another without help. Besides it isn't just any Jurain energy. The energy pattern I'm detecting is that of..."

All eyes were glued to her as they awaited the final part of her sentence. "...The Wings of the Light Hawk."

_XXX__ End Flashback __XXX_

Sasami had come out of her impromptu coma three days later. She said that she had spent the time talking with Tsunami about her past. Apparently a little over 20,000 years ago Tsunami wanting to have a more direct influence on the mortal realm had come down from the heaven to explore and find a people worthy of her help. Her travels eventually came to the planet Jurai which she observed there ways of respecting nature and decided they would be her people. Before interfering by introducing she decided to observe for a century or two. As she watched she became fascinated with a certain miracle, the effect of a child in her people's lives. The joy of raising them to the sadness of watching it leaving to go its own path, the mothers and fathers practically glowed with happiness in the Goddesses eyes.

Deciding she wanted to experience this miracle, but knowing who and what she is she could not have one the normal way so she used her powers to seed herself. Nine months later she had a lovely baby girl, and she raised her with all the love she could. Then during her child's fifth year before she came into her power darkness came to Jurai. As this was he chosen planet Tsunami had left her sleeping child to face it not knowing that the darkness had sent a small aspect of itself to kill the child. Upon finding her dead child Tsunami broke down because of how she made her child her powers influence on her was limited and thus even with her immense power she could not bring her back. In her grief she had gathered the last of her child's soul, power, and memories and sent it out into the stars in doing so she felt that at least a part of her child would always be.

That action seemed to have done more than even she had expected, the child was somehow alive here on earth. After hearing that story she had basically locked herself in here so securely only her daughter had been able to rarely break through enough to get in. Which like she said was a good sentiment but still distracting, but she had to admit it she was coming to her limit and would soon have to take a break. Maybe she could get more information on the child from Sasami tomorrow. A plan in mind she set almost 90% of her computer to tracking down the child, the most she could do without compromising her other projects, and went out to get some food and sleep.

She ended up being worse then she thought. She had walked out of her lab a week ago and everyone, even Ryoko who had broken in last week to force some food and rest on her, had scream and spouted profanities about how a zombie had just walked out of Washu's lab. Ryoko might have just done it to get a one up on her, or at least that's what she had thought until she had seen herself in the mirror. A hallow eyed, gaunt cheeked visage had stared back at her. It had been the last push for her already exhausted mind she couldn't take it and she had promptly fainted.

It had taken three long days of nutrient rich fluids and deep drug induced sleep to even get her well enough to eat solids and another four days after that to get back to her full health. This marked one month since the fight and she was no closer to finding the child then she was when she started. She had scanned each and every inch of China and found nothing on the child not even brief flares. No matter how much control she could have there should have been at least a few flare up from loss of concentration. So she decided to go to Sasami and hopefully get some answers as to what she should look for.

She found Sasami down in the kitchen preparing lunch, "Hi Sasami do you mind if I ask you and Tsunami some questions about her daughter I can't find any trace of her and its starting to look like I never will unless Tsunami tells me more."

"Sure but in exchange I want you to tell us why you were so… intent on finding her that you would risk your own health," Sasami stated as she moved through the kitchen not noticing the effect her words had on Washu. Washu had become stiff as a bored and had a faraway look in her eyes.

She really didn't want to tell anyone. The pain though it happen so long ago, 12,728 years, five months, three weeks, two days but who's counting, was still an open wound that still hurt too much to talk about. But if that was the price of keeping this child from living without her mother then she guessed it was finally time to talk about it, "Very well Sasami if that's what it takes then I will tell you all after lunch."

Sasami nodded the affirmative and went back to focusing on cooking. Washu knowing that this talk would be painful decided that she should go get some things from her lab to prepare.

XXX

She walked deep into her lab. Far deeper than anyone else in the family had been, far deeper than anyone even knew it went, on and on she walked until she finally came upon a door. Behind the door were all things she had gotten from her husband and all the things she was planning to give her son.

She went inside and immediately went to the desk open a drawer and pulled out two containers the lager of the two she put on the desk while the small opened and dumped the contents into her hand. In her hands was a trio of red gems, one bigger than the other two. Her eyes drifted to what was on the desk in front of her. A container about the size of a computer screen with a glass front, inside the container was a large black egg that was balanced on a small stand.

These were to be her sons upon reaching maturity unlike Ryoko's these are meant to augment what a person already has rather than be a part of the person to help stabilize form and energy pathways like Ryoko's gems, though they were tied to her sons genetic line. The cabbit had already been tied to her son's genetic code as well so that it would grow up with him as a companion just like Ryu-Oki did with Ryoko. She supposed that it could bond any of his decedents or to her child if she decided to have another child. She could probably bond it to them instead. She couldn't bond it to Ryoko like she had originally planned as the Masu in her genetic code refused to bond with an already bonded unit so she had made her Ryu-Oki.

So here it slept waiting for its bonded. Tears started to make here way down here face as the memory of the day he was torn from her arms. Due to the political instability of them time her husband couldn't acknowledge her a his son's mother, and so he had tricked her into a meeting knocked her out and had vanished so thoroughly that when the political upheaval that had slowed Washu's searching finally stopped not even she could find any trace of where he had taken her son. So after thirty years of searching she finally moved on, she started to use her younger appearance promising to herself that she would never again walk in the adult world.

Putting it all back she decided that all she really needed to do was talk about it she didn't need to show just how much she had lost when he was taken, she didn't need to show just how much she had prepared, all she had to talk about was just about how much she had lost. She pushed away from the desk and left closing the door behind her, just missing seeing the gems on the desk flare with the start of a bond.

XXX

When Washu left the lab it had been blatantly obvious that something was wrong. She had just sat down at the table and started eating her meal in a quite contemplative fashion. The worry for her rose slightly when saw Ryoko come in a while later with a worried look on her face. If Washu's mood was enough to get Ryoko worried then it must be serious, Ryoko never got worried over anything mundane.

Halfway through the meal it was getting to the point where the tension was killing Tenchi. When the Masaki house was tense then bad things happened, and bad things usually came in the form of super powered villains who kidnapped someone for some reason, with a subsequent rescue attempt needed to save the day. Deciding to try and improve the mood to stop tempting fate, he decided to open the can of worms and get Washu talking, "Erm... Washu-chan, do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

The look he received from Washu made him want to run away screaming to a very quiet, safe place where he could hide out for a couple of months. He was actually about to do that before, to his relief, she looked back down to her plate and continued on with her meal. Tenchi decided to count his blessings and leave Washu alone for now, if only for his future health.

"You know Washu, if there is anything dangerous that is about to happen then it would be a good idea to discuss it with us. We may be able to help," Yosho stated his concern evident.

The glare he received was possible worse than the one Tenchi had received, but if Yosho had noticed it then he didn't seem to be effected. The shrine priest was made of slighter sterner stuff than his grandson, and wasn't afraid to face the ancient scientist, not that he would ever call her that to her face. All he did in return was to face her with a calm expression on his face; as if he was expecting her to answer all of his questions eventually, whether she wanted to or not.

After a brief staring match Washu backed down and looked down to her food. "I'll talk about after Sasami finishes setting up lunch," Washu mumbled.

"But Washu-san...um chan, Sasami is already here" continued Ayeka, her concern growing with each second. For Washu to not even notice that Sasami was already here and that she had already started eating was so outside Washu's norm that she thought that maybe she hadn't' yet fully recovered.

"Alright fine we'll talk about it after lunch then," growled Washu. She knew she should have stayed in her lab.

"Washu if it hurts so much to talk about this then maybe it would be best if we talk about it in private," Sasami suggested.

"No Sasami if I'm going to talk about it might as well be with everyone present, besides Tenchi already knows some of it," Washu alluded knowing that she was going to have to talk about it now. "When I started to run out of options in searching for Tsunami's daughter I knew I should probably give something in return for more information on what is probably a painful subject for her. Sasami asked to know why I ran myself so ragged doing it."

"Ya I have to admit…. mom that even I really want to know. Seeing you like that really scared me you were so obsessed with finding her that you let your health fail. I mean you haven't ever gone that far even with your… projects," Ryoko stated.

"Well after you hear my story maybe it will all make sense," Washu played with her cup stalling the inevitable for just a few more minutes. _"Well might as well get this over with." _"It all started about 13,000 years ago when I meet a handsome young man…."

XXX

After finishing her story there was relative silence all around. Relative meaning that Mihoshi was balling her eyes and while everyone else was silent as they contemplated the amount of pain Washu must be going through having another lost child being brought up must have really brought up the pain anew.

Knowing it they would give her a few minutes to herself she decided to check on the reading her scans did while she was indisposed and found something wonderful, "I don't know why but it seems I forgot to set the scanners to keep an eye on China. They instead have been scanning the planet and have found some interesting flare up of Jurain energy." She frowned as she read more details about the scans, "It seems that it has only been able to narrow it down to the Nerima ward and that's peculiar, with my sensors I should have not only been able to find her exact location but also been able to lock onto her energy signal."

"Oh that because she's Tsunami's daughter and didn't have a father. Her energy is not entirely on this plan because of that and for the most part you'd only be able to track her exact location when she using large amounts of power," Sasami admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry Washu I forgot that Tsunami said that, though she is surprised that you were even able to track her that well." She took another pause and titled her head as if listening to someone, "She says if you able to track her that well then maybe we can find her exact location if we go to Nerima."

Washu just sat and stared as she got information that would have made the past two weeks so much better. She did the only thing she could think of. The entire house stared in awe as for the first time they saw Washu bash Sasami on the head for her lack of thought.

"I'm going to go get a mobile scanner ready why don't we all get packed and head for Nerima tomorrow," Washu said in an aggravated tone as she went to her lab to get everything she needed, they had a child to find.

XXX Next Morning XXX

In the morning just before they were to set out the telephone rang Yosho picked it up, "Masaki residence, Yosho speaking."

"Wu Ai NE Airen," an old grizzled voice said.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes Come to Light

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication)

Chapter Three: Changes Come to Light

XXX_ Masaki Household _XXX

In the morning just before they were to set out the telephone rang Yosho picked it up, "Masaki residence, Yosho speaking."

"Wu Ai NE Airen," an old grizzled voice said.

It took a moment for Yosho to place the voice, but he eventually remembered the person who used the strange greeting. It had been thirty years since his last call to the Amazon village and thankfully time had seemed to cool Ku Lon's affection. Now for the most part she just used it to tease him about days gone by, not wanting to seem rude he answered the "young" woman, "Ah Ku Lon, it has been awhile since I last heard your voice I'm sorry it took me so long to remember, and I am not your Airen. Sorry if I'm being rude but I must cut this short my family and I were about to depart for Nerima to look for something important to us."

"Nerima you say how interesting I was calling to talk to you about an interesting student I found there that I believe has ties to your heritage, and I apologize my memory is not as good as it once was," Ku Lon answered slyly, she might not have her rebound crush for him anymore but that didn't make it any less fun to tease him about it.

"Oh you don't say and what per say has you believe that your student is tied to my heritage, what family I made is here at the house or but a memory," Yosho asked sitting down as he realized this discussion could take a while.

"The boy up until but a few weeks ago was but a gifted martial artist, after what happened last month though I cannot with any certainty say that that's all he is anymore. In a battle with the Phoenix God the boy used the Light Hawk Wings," Ku Lon decided to stop "beating about the bush" with the one person on the planet that did it better than her.

Yosho came to a complete stop at the implications that Ku Lon's information brought. Ku Lon knew someone who like his grandson could manifest the Light Hawk Wings, assuming it wasn't Tsunami's daughter as she had said "boy", meant that there was some who had gained the power of Jurai somehow. If it was Tsunami's daughter then the child was now apparently male somehow. Given his knowledge of Jusenkyo it was quite possible, but then why did she refer to her as "boy" given the way the amazons are they wouldn't refer to a warrior of that level as what they consider to be a "weak male". Needing more he asked, "Very well I'm listening. Please tell me more though you'll have to wait moment as there are others waiting outside to start a search for a child that may be the one you're talking about."

Setting down the phone he went outside and told the others to come inside and wait as he may have found information that might help them find the child. Washu of course was not happy as she had wanted to test out her mobile scanner. Sasami had started asking questions to which he had just replied, "Wait and I'll know more". Mihoshi had started to bounce around in happiness. Ryoko rolled her eyes saying that they had wasted their time packing last night. Ayeka got mad at Ryoko's attitude about her goddess's child to which Ryoko just scoffed, inciting Ayeka into a fight.

Shaking his head at the tenacity and child like manor of those two he walked away and ignored the squabbling to continue the conversation with Ku Lon. Listening to the story from beginning to finish made him wonder at how the boy could have survived the ordeal and not be absolutely insane or just plain dead. Some of the Amazonian potions would have killed a lesser person in smaller doses. The shear amount of chaos and unfortunate situations certainly attributed to the boy's character, abilities and mental fortitude: shaping him into a well rounded and daunting opponent. The story finished with the tail of the fight with the Phoenix god proving that the boy had unnatural and god-like talent that only one who has trained from birth to very old age should have been able to attain. Truly this was a special child and must be found and properly handled as to not create a more volatile situation. Even if he ended up not being Tsunami's child he would find better prospects for his future here than on a world where true martial artists were quick becoming relics relegated to training in physical fitness and "basic" self defense.

The name though Saotome struck a chord in his mind, nagging at him to remember. Letting his mind float off into a meditative state to help dreg up the memory, he suddenly recalled why that name was familiar. The man Genma Saotome and his son Ranma had come by some ten years ago after hearing of the family sword style asking if he could have his boy trained in the art. He had of course almost denied the man, as it was a style belonging only to the royal family of Jurai and those who proved faithful, until he had looked closer at the boy.

The boy had been covered in scratches his cloths tattered, and while it had not been overly obvious it had looked like it had been some time since he had a decent meal. Now that last part by itself was not really cause for concern, if they were indeed on a training trip. Periods where food was scarce happened quite often on the longer or the poorly planned trips. No the reason that it concern him was that while the boy looked slightly malnourished the father looked to have never missed a healthy meal for quite some time. While not overly fat the man had a thickening layer of fat over his muscles and a healthy sheen in his hair and skin.

Concerned for the boy's health and safety he had invited them in and stated that he would be sparing "Alone" with the boy to access his current skill level while inviting the man to using the bathing area on the other side of the shrine. The man had agreed and left while Yosho took the boy to the dojo where he began to ask Ranma questions about his father's methods and the training he had been through. He was not happy with what he heard. Weighing down the travel pack for strength and endurance is an ok training method, but to have the boy carry both packs and a couch where his father sat while being chased by wolves was not in any way right. Stealing food from his son's plate under the guise of "speed training" and worst of all training the boy in the neko-ken had been far too much for him to take knowing that it had only been one year out of a supposed five year trip.

He had asked the boy to sleep in the dojo tonight and that he would take care of everything for him. The boy still maintained an air of innocence even despite his harsh life was a blessing and only spurned Yosho to a higher level of anger at the elder Saotome for forcing this way of life on the child. He knew that it was probably well ingrained into the boy and would never fully be removed, but he should still be given the chance to choose a different life and he would see him get that chance.

That night when Genma Saotome came for Ranma, who was sound asleep inside the dojo, he stood facing an armed and angered Yosho. Genma made a few attempts to try to get past Yosho to take his son and run but every attempt he made left him no closer to his son and added a new nick to his arms. Little trails of blood ran down to pool in his palm and slowly drip through his fingers. Genma readied himself to face this skilled opponent. While he was used to fighting armed men he was not used to fighting one who honed his skills to this Yosho's level. Deciding to retreat and try again another day, Genma took off quickly. Yosho spent the night in standing guard over the sleeping child and he meditated on how to train this child and to find his mother, whether she was alive or not.

The next morning dawned all too soon and Ranma woke to Yosho sitting next to him. Being instructed to prepare breakfast, Yosho left to gather information on the whereabouts of the child's mother. Deciding that Ranma could use a good influence his age and also a friend Yosho he decided to call his son and invite him and his grandson Tenchi over to train and play with little Ranma. They had arrived later that day and while Yosho explained the situation to his son Little Ranma and Tenchi had quickly hit it off and began to play spar in the dojo. Three days passed in relative silence, the search for Ranma's mother was slow as the boy could not remember her name, so badly his mind had been ravaged by the neko-ken that much before it had been fuzzy for him. Yosho was in the process of legally obtaining guardianship of the child when Genma showed up once more. Using a technique which obscured his self to the site of others, he snuck in and snatched Ranma away escaping before Yosho could work-out how to see through the technique.

Going off of Ku Lon's description of the boy in recent days, he had seen many more troubled and dangerous times. Yosho vowed if he could save the boy now he would end Genma's control of the child. Even if he had to turn him into a panda rug, and if that wasn't a viable option he would let Washu have another guinea pig. Glancing over at the squabbling Ryoko and Ayeka, Yosho decided it wasn't best for Ranma to have to deal with this stress on top of everything else. Yosho decided to let Ku Lon talk to Ranma and let him know of his options, even though he needed to know one thing, "How many wings?"

The response worried Yosho, "10 beautiful and prominent wings, quickly shattered into thousands upon thousands of razor sharp feathers with which he used to eviscerated his opponent."

Yosho sighed into the receiver, "Thank you Ku Lon, let me know when the boy would be ready to receive a visit. Or if he should decide to visit us." Hanging up the phone Yosho went to deal with the family irritants. Grabbing Ryoko and Ayeka by the ears, he dragged them into the dining room and sat them at opposite ends as the rest of the assembled family gathered around. Trying to figure out the truths to the story he spoke to Tsunami.

"Sasami, can you ask Tsunami how many wings Rhea should have possessed?"

"Ok" Sasami's face blanked and her head tilted as though listening to a far away voice. "Ten. Rhea had ten." Sasami shook her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"_I was somewhat afraid she'd say that. Now how much should I say that will keep them here long enough for Ku Lon to break it to Ranma? Knowing how temperamental they are they won't even wait till I am done once I explain some of the methods Genma has used. After all even I want to drop everything and make a life sized stuffed panda and I am the one everyone expects to be calm,"_ normally he'd include Sasami in that statement but since there can be no further doubt that it is Tsunami's child her judgment might even be the worst one. Finally he decided to give just the last two years that while harsh would be enough to show why they needed to be patient and give Ranma time to deal with the added pressure.

"_I wonder if his past life as Rhea influenced as to why he fell into that specific spring," _He thought it best if he explained the curse also though it would make Washu even more egger to experiment on the poor boy. _"Maybe I should give Washu the full story later in private as to why the boy really shouldn't have to deal with that. She might be angry but she at least might be reasoned with so that Ranma could have some say in his _father's _future," _his path decided he began to spin the tale of Ranma's past two years.

XXX_ Nerima Tendo Household _XXX

Ranma woke up to a felling as if his veins were filled with molten lava. He could barley breath, or move let alone scream. He could only wait longingly for his father to come in and try to wake him up with his usual bucket of water. A half hour later his father came in with the bucket, as he pretended to sleep he could practically feel the cool source of water coming closer. "Rise and shine boy," Genma said pouring the bucket of water on him.

Sweet cool relief filled him as the water hit his sweaty skin not even the tingling he associated with the change could dampen her spirits about the relief she now felt it. The energy spike had settled with the change, but she could practically feel another building. She didn't really like the thought, but because they were happening more frequently Ranma figured that she might settle soon. Her thought was a guess but a sound one cause after each wave that came less of her natural energy was left and more of this new energy filled her. She was almost out of normal energy. _"Well I hope that the last cycle isn't too painful."_

"**SWEETO**," Ranma tried to stop the old pervert but was unable to. Locked onto his favorite bosom, Happosai began to replenish his ki reserves. Well, at least that was what he was trying to do. Something felt different about the boy's aura. He was unable to draw upon it like usual. Probing, Happosai was nearly knocked back. _"The boy's aura has changed! It's almost all Jurain energy, but how?"_

Happosai disengaged just before an elbow strike could connect with his head. He stood back and looked at Ranma. "What's up with the look you old freak," Ranma asked hoping against hope that he hadn't noticed the new energy, or that if he did that he wouldn't ask questions.

"Ranma why do you have Jurain energy," Happosai asked in an eerily serious manner.

"Jura what now, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Ranma said as he tried to play the fool, wasn't that hard though he really had no idea what the freak was talking about.

"Ju-ra-i-n, Jurain it is the energy unique to the people of planet Jurai. It is a galactic empire based on the other side of the galaxy that is currently the overseer of the Earth's development. Until such a time as earth achieves the ability of star travel Jurai is responsible for keeping all other beings from interfering to much with the human's development," Happosai continued in that o so serious manner that was so at odds with how he usually acted.

"Eh," Ranma asked even more confused this time. Not only at the perverts serious manner but the fact that freak somehow knew what the hell was going on with her when she still didn't even know yet. _"Damn it Rhea, me and you really gotta talk soon. I'm so in over my head here, but it looks like I found somewhere to get some info on what the hell is going on."_ "So uh any guesses as to what's going on? All I know is that when I was fighting Saffron I fell into my soul and meet a girl named Rhea. She said she could give me the energy I needed to win at a cost, I didn't wanna know just how long I could stay in there without getting killed so I took her offer without really asking any questions." Ranma paused in thought as she went to the sink to wash her hands in warm water changing him back, and then amended the statement, "Well I guess I didn't really meet so much as talk she was hiding in something like a forest with really weird trees."

Happosai came to a complete stand still. The name Rhea was known to almost all higher level Jurain military and the royal family as the dead daughter of lady Tsunami. He knew that because he had been a palace guard for the Jurain royal family three hundred years back, _"Lady Misaki was really mad when she found out I took a pair of her underwear. She banished me and stripped me of my ability to make and contain the energy of Jurai, basically a death sentence. It's been three hundred years so she probably thinks I'm dead. Thank Tsunami I figured out how to take energy from other beings. I can't take Jurain energy and nothing really matches up to it. So I quickly became this diminutive form but at least I'll continue to be youthful for the most part. So long as I get the energy I need that is."_

"Ranma, are you sure that the girls name was Rhea? Can you tell me something definitive about her in any way?" Happosai stated getting somewhat anxious. If what the boy had said was true then that would make him our goddess's child to whom he would owe allegiance. With the way he had treated him, he would be lucky if he just ended up dead. If lady Tsunami found out, then what he was going through now would pale in comparison to what she could do to him. He intently squelched that thought as he remembered his goddess was one of benevolence and forgiveness. She would understand that he didn't know. Sure she wouldn't exactly like the way he's acted throughout his life and would ask of him to denounce his perverted way but she would forgive him. Whoever could anger her enough to get past her kind ways would be one to whom he would give no quarter.

"Uh from what I could tell she was the one who called up ten wings of light and gave them to me to use in my fight with Saffron." Ranma stated after some thought.

Getting down on one knee the shriveled old Happosai swore his loyalty, "My Lord I, Happosai of the house Agemi, shall from this day forth be your humble servant and protector to the best of my abilities. Your wish is my command."

To say Ranma was surprised would be like saying the sun was simply a candle. So many questions crossed Ranma's mind the most promising being, "**What the kinda joke are you making you old freak? Start making sense or I'm gonna pound ya into next week."**

Happosai merely continued kneeling as he as he had expected such a reaction after the way he treated the boy. Still he answered as best he could, very little was known beyond the fact that Tsunami had a child at one point. "I am very sorry to say this lord Ranma, but I can provide you very little information. All I know is that the only beings that can summon ten Light Hawk Wings, are the goddesses of Jurai lady Tsunami and her daughter, who died a very long time ago, lady Rhea." Ranma passed out.

"_Well that went over about as well as a lead brick, not that I expect anything different," _Happosai said as a giant sweat drop appeared on his head. Suddenly a very strong wave of Jurain energy burst from Ranma so violently that the very house shook as he was slammed into the wall by the outward force. _"Then again maybe it wasn't what I said."_

XXX_ In the forest that is Ranma's soul _XXX

"What am I doing back here again," Ranma asked as he looked around for Rhea's presence.

"The final conversion is trying to happen and you passed out from the energy spike. It seems that we have a very bad problem on our hands that I didn't think about before," Rhea voice commented from the forest, as Ranma once again found that he was unable to move.

"A problem? What problem?" Ranma started to panic.

"You're almost a full grown human who never had any encounter with your Jurain energy and thus never made the preparation for your body to handle the energy that comes to all Jurains once they reach physical maturity. Thus the energy coils in your body are starting to break down at the fundamental level thus ending your sad, pathetic life." Rhea stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Eh," was the only response Ranma could come up with.

"Alright look at it this way, you have spent most of your life slowly building up your body to one day house immense levels of ki and chi with me so far?" getting Ranma's nod she continued, "We Jurains instinctively do this during puberty as our bodies instinctively know that the energy we have is going to grow over the course of puberty by a tremendous amount over a very short period of time. Your body as it was about the level of preparation, my body had made by the time I was four do you catch my drift now."

"So…my own energy is basically trying to roast me alive because my body doesn't have any extra room for it to be, due to not knowing about it before hand. The reason I'm getting so much is because I'm already approaching physical maturity?" Ranma stated as he had gotten the jest of it better the second time.

"That's right. So now we're faced with little to no options, there are really only two ways I can save you and you aren't going to like either of them. Option one; you keep the energy levels you had when you were stable and return your body to the point just before puberty. What that means is I would reduce your age to that of a child. While this does have the advantage of syncing your male and female forms biological clocks so that they are both the same age rather than having a male body at almost seventeen and a female body of about fourteen."

Ranma abruptly interrupted with the question, **"What do you mean a female body at the age of fourteen?"**

"The guide said it was "Spring of YOUNG Drowned girl," the most a young girl can possibly be is twelve and over the last two years, both forms have been aging normally. Haven't you noticed that your girl form has slowly but surely getting taller and shapelier as time went by?" Rhea asked mildly.

"No, I hadn't really. What's the other option? Because I really don't wanna know what pops would do to me if I got changed back into a kid." Ranma said trying to think of how the girl form had been when he first got it and remember that when he first got here he had be looking level with Akane's collar bone and that he now stared at her chin. While not much it was enough to make a difference.

"He's not your father you know, he is impotent," Rhea stated uncaringly

"**WHAT," **Ranma shouted so loud that even the forest shook.


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Parents

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication)

Chapter 4: The Real Parents

"**WHAT," **Ranma yelled so loudly that the forest shook.

"He is not your father and never could be because he's shooting blanks," Rhea stated hoping he would understand this time.

"But...How could…Then why did I …Who is my father then," Ranma's mind was going a mile a minute. If Genma wasn't his father then why the hell did he have to go through with the training and why should he have listened to him. If he wasn't his dad then for what reason should he respect him when he hasn't earned any, but most importantly who was his father if not Genma.

"For me to answer that would take a while so you might as well get comfortable." Seeing that Ranma was comfortable lying down and staring at the sky she decided to move a bit closer. There was the danger that if they meet they might be forced to make hasty decisions, but she had to look closer as this was the closest thing to a child that she personally would ever have. Getting in as close as she would dare, she observed him. He was handsome she would give him that, the years spent training had really help him with his muscles. They were not the bulky grotesque things that most associate martial artist with, no they looked more like you would expect on a runner. Tight and compact, but containing explosive power beyond what most would think possible of him. His muscles moved and flexed with but the tiniest of movements, and his facial features where a nice mix of their shared mother Nodoka, her, and her own mother. She knew that when he's a girl he got his hair color from Nodoka but that face and body where very close to her own with only the slightest of touches from Nodoka.

"Rhea is something wrong," Ranma asked concerned about the girl.

Snapped out of her revelry she answered, "Sorry wanted to make sure you could hear me so I decided to move closer. Unlike you I find it somewhat hard to move through the forest. So where to begin," she paused honestly wondering where a good start would be. She decided to start with her story, "In order to properly explain I think it would be best if I started with the story of my mother and me. Some twenty thousand years ago my mother Tsunami decided that she wanted to take a more active role in guiding the people of this dimension so she came down and started to explore_**…(For the story up to Rhea's death see chapter two)**_.

After I died my mother came home and saw my body. In her grief she gathered what was left of me up and sent me to the stars. I almost went back but found that I had little control of my ghostly body as it took most of my concentration to hold myself together, when I first started. By the time I became used to my new body I had drifted far away from Jurai and could not remember the way back, so I decided to explore. I went from planet to planet watch civilizations prosper and die only to have a new culture begin. I witnessed the birth and death of stars and eventually came here. When I had learned about your people and was ready to leave I heard something."

"What did you hear," Ranma asked entranced by the story. To see the things she'd seen and meet the people she saw he'd give anything for the chance to see the stars. Ranma came to an abrupt stop, "_Where the hell did that come from I don't care about going to the stars I'm gonna be a martial artist...right?" _Before Ranma could ponder that thought he heard Rhea continue.

"Our mother pleading to the heavens for a chance to have a child," Rhea said in quite tone.

"Our mother," Ranma asked once more confused.

"Hush up and I'll explain. I came to the house that the noise I heard came from and found a women crying, she quitted when she saw me and asked, "What are you doing here little hawk." Before you ask she saw me as a hawk because I found it much easier to hold myself together if I chose to look like the light hawk to which the Jurain wings are named after. I told the women that I had heard her plea and offered to help. I asked her to tell me exactly what was wrong. She told me that her husband was barren and that her womb was damaged. She had no way to pay to have it fixed because she had been banished from her family for marrying her husband. I was in quite a conundrum, while I might have been able to fix her womb I could not fix her husband's problem and so I decided that I would offer to be her child. She accepted and asked if she could have a son. Having already offered I could not change my mind and found the idea of being a boy somewhat scary as I didn't know how to be a boy. I then had an idea that would fix the problem. I returned to being a ghost and entered her womb fixing the damage on my way to the egg. I merged with the egg and created a life I set myself as the base and then some characteristics of my new mother and then step back and created a life spark. That life spark is what eventually became you. So in a sense I took the place of your father, although I am a part of you."

Ranma was somewhat confused as well as saddened. This girl gave up her freedom in a way to give him life. A life which she originally expected to live, and was in a sense his other mother. "Thank you."

"What for," Rhea asked as she couldn't really see anything to be thanked for. She goofed and had to make him to fix her mistake.

"You gave up your chance at a second life to give me one and because of it you became a prisoner here. You could have just fixed the damage made sure it would be male then left." Ranma stated he might not be a genius but he was far smarter then he let on. His fa.. Genma would often take a book he was reading and use if to start a fire while on the road as well as yell at him for paying attention to anything outside of the art. He figured that Genma wanted him stupid so that when he took over the dojo Genma would run the finances and thus live off his hard work. Thankfully he wasn't stupid; a stupid person couldn't coast through class asleep and still get C's. He supposed that if Genma wasn't his father and he now knew it he could get him arrested for abuse and all petty thefts he accumulated on the road. He could probably tell his mom about the neko-ken and ask her to divorce her and get them put on her families register.

Rhea just sat and stared. She had thought the boy to be somewhat slow but realized now that it was more a lack of knowledge then a lack of brains that plagued him. She should have realized that Genma's influence would have made it harder to gain knowledge but that wouldn't change the overall brain power she all but guaranteed in the bodies genetics between her and their mother. She did however hope that the reason behind their mother's ways wasn't insanity as she didn't do anything that might prevent it if it runs in her family. She did however have something to say about this "prison" she was in, "Well originally it wasn't supposed to be this way. We were going to originally meet when you turned seven so that you would be mental strong enough to not get influenced by my actions and presence. That however didn't happen because I was imprisoned just not by the actions that gave birth to you. I in no way consider it a loss of my second chance at life as I was hoping that one day we could meld our minds and become one person later on in life."

"What happened that made it so we couldn't meet and what do you mean merge minds none of this makes sense," Ranma asked hoping that it wouldn't be too bad as he really wanted to help get her out of here.

"The neko-ken trapped me here. When you finally fell into the madness that is the neko-ken your mind shattered. The fragment that was your memories of the fear and pain reached out and took bits and pieces of the souls of the cats that died there to give itself enough strength to protect you while you put your shattered mind back together as best you could. That fragment became a sort of buffer between me and you. In order to talk to you I would have had to us it as a go between but since you were not aware of it and every time it came to you, you would fall prey to the fear I couldn't do anything until you gained control off it. Now that you know this I think it's time you meet someone." Rhea stated somewhat fearful, "Rajin" she called out.

Ranma was immediately on his feet in a defensive stance as another presence began to move closer. From the forest came something that had him up a tree faster than the conscious thought to move. It was a cat, no scratch that it was a freaking panther a big well built and heavily muscled panther. Though now that he was in the tree he found that the fear he usually associated with cats was but a dull hum. "Hello Ranma the name I have chosen is Rajin," the panther spoke to him sounding somewhat sad as if it felt bad about how he reacted to its presence.

"Hello? Uh Rhea did that panther just talked to me. Please tell me it just talked I would take a talking panther over insanity any day," Ranma said slightly beginning to panic.

"You really need start using them ears he said his name is Rajin in other words the person I said I was introducing to you," Rhea said in an exasperated tone that also carried sadness at his actions. Between the two he was really starting to feel bad about his reaction, but after twelve years of reacting that way they should understand that it has become somewhat of a reflexive response.

"It's ok Ranma I won't hurt you as a matter of fact the whole reason that I came into being was like Rhea said to protect you from your fear long enough to pull yourself together. Reach out with your sense Ranma you will find that I am just another part of you. I have come to meld with you to show you what would come f the other option Rhea has to offer and to finally fix the damage Genma caused." Rajin sat and waited giving the impression that it would approach no further.

See that it wasn't coming closer Ranma did as asked and reached his senses out to the panther and found fear and pain unhindered and mind shatteringly strong. Yet through the pain and fear he came upon a sense of… himself? No that wasn't quite right it was more like the child he was before the neko-ken.

"That's right just like Rhea said I am the piece that was lost the day, and I would like to return. This will have some effect you will no longer fear cats and will keep the conscious use of the neko-ken you gained fighting Saffron. You will also get back all the memories of what you have done while I was in control as well as the ability to understand cats. Will you do this Ranma the choice is yours." Rajin, having finished talking, laid down and put his head on his paws to wait for the answer.

Ranma didn't know what to do about this. On the one hand he could gain control of his fear of cats, control of the neko-ken, along with other abilities. But on the other he would get back the horrid memory of the pit as well as other rather embarrassing moments and somewhat painful moments. He took a god look at Rajin. The panther while not obviously so was nervous if the flexing and un-flexing of his razor sharp claws was anything to go by. He would honor Ranma's decision even if it meant that he would be but a fragment composed of pain and misery. Could he honestly curse even this small part of himself to forever bear the pain? No he could not his honor code wouldn't allow it and that was really all he had that was his alone.

"I accept you back though I don't really know what I need to do here," Ranma said stating his decision.

"Thank you Ranma you will not regret this all you have to do is approach and touch me and we will be complete once more," Rajin stood and practically danced in happiness as Ranma approached.

Ranma came within arm's reach and froze. This was his last chance to back down and he reexamined all that it would in tale and nodded to himself as he reach out Rajin spoke once more, "O one more thing some slight physical change will happen to mark you mastery of the neko-ken but nothing to impressive. Some slight increase in muscle mass as well as flexibility and sense of balance in both of your forms. Your eyes, ears and teeth will become somewhat cat like as well. Nothing to obvious but they will be noticeable if people take the time to really look. They will filter in slowly over the next week."

Ranma once again considered the information Rajin had present and found it made a certain amount of sense. He couldn't really be a cat without the reflexes and flexibility of a cat. The other things while weird would be manageable as long as they were only as bad as he said they would be. If they were worse they might cause him some problems but could probably hide them if need be. He reached out and touched Rajin who disappeared in a flash of light.

Memories started to filter through his mind. The pit and coming out, his fight with the old ghoul Cologne, as well as his kiss with Akane. These memories and all the others came from the times he had blacked out from the neko-ken. As the memories came to as stop he just stood and felt out his mind and found a sense of finally be whole.

"Ranma I know you want to test out your new capabilities but we really need to get back to the task at hand while time does slow down in here the longer we spend the more damage your bodies doing to itself outside," came Rhea's voice a sense of urgency starting to creep into her tone. She herself wanted to step forward and become one with Ranma, but to do so would be to take away his choice in the matter. To become one with her was to accept the full power of a goddess's child and his body was having trouble with just its own energies right now. To accept her and her power would mean having to become a child once more in order to go through the necessary changes of coming into the power first. She decided to wait till he had come to a decision about the current predicament. He would then need time in order to come to terms with the new changes that absorbing Rajin and the changes that would come with his decision.

"Right sorry what were the options again?" Ranma asked still looking over himself trying to find the changes.

"Well the first option is to allow me to reduce your age to just before your girl form started puberty at about eight while bringing my genetics to the forefront, and the other option that you didn't let me get to is to reroute the energy. By doing that any and I mean any excess energy will be expelled from your body. This means no Jurain energy blasts, no reinforcing your body with energy to increase you speed and strength, and no focusing your new energy to speed up healing. In other words severely limiting your combat abilities," Rhea stated in all seriousness.

Ranma saw the problems that both would bring. On the choice of returning to childhood he would be severely out of sync with everyone he knew. Everyone else would be at the end of their teenage years soon and he wouldn't be starting. _"Wait a second she said girl specifically."_"Why would it have to be at the start of the girl forms puberty?

"That's because girls start earlier then boy in puberty. Your girl form even more than the rest as she started at eight if her development and your mother's childhood pictures she showed us last time are anything to go by. That means that you would need to spend your first three years or so as a girl because that will be the best way to get your body ready for the energy faster. You could then start going back and forth between the two again but at that point you'd find the boy form kind of lacking as it would be just starting at eleven since you were a late bloomer." Rhea explain quietly hoping that he would pick that option as it would mean that they could become one sooner rather than later. She didn't think of this place as a prison but it would be nice to see the outside and breathe again even though it would hopefully be mostly Ranma afterwards. She knew him well enough to know that it would likely take something drastic to have him make that choice and she sort of didn't want to see what it was that could convince him.

"Fine I'll go with the second choice things have been kinda quite around here lately and since Happosai promised to protect me he can cover me if things get to out of hand." Ranma said after a minute of considering his options. He'd become a child if that's what it takes to get his fighting form back but only if people were in danger and needed his help.

"Very well I'll have your body start expelling all your energy you'll feel weak for a while but that's only because you're used to having your chi reinforcing you and it been a long time since you've been without it." Rhea stated as she started to get to work.

Ranma looking around to found that the forest was starting to fade away.

***_back outside***_

Happosai was staring to get worried he couldn't get any closer to Ranma to find out what was wrong and knew that if the boy kept pouring energy out at this rate that even his body would eventually burn out. Before he could consider doing something drastic the energy explosions stoped and settled to a constant and controlled release from all his pours. "Ranma if you're ok please say something OY,"

"Ow did someone get the number of that bus," Ranma said before passing out.

***_On the other side one the galaxy in the darkest depths of silence***_

It had been countless millennia since it had finished it assignment to kill the little hawk and it still had not received word from it mistress. So it had slept waiting for it mistress to call upon it once more. It awoke sensing an energy explosion emanating from the undeveloped parts of the bright galaxies. "_IT cannot be I did not fail my mistress the child was dead so what is this energy. No it can't be mistress did I fail, is that why I have gained not but your silence."_ The being received no answer. As it waited hoping that the mistress would once more fill this meager vessel with her presence it turned its attention inwards looking to see if it had enough energy to make it to where the emanation where. Finding it did indeed have enough to make the journey it began to make its way to the star all the while apologizing to its mistress for its failure to kill the child.

_***In a dimension above ALL others***_

"_So he has finally realized his mistake hopefully this time it will remember that it is to collect and bring the child to where I reside," _Lady Tokimi stared at the orb in which all the galaxies of our plan reside. _"Good it has enough to make it to the star to kill my niece once more I do not need to interfere and tip my sisters off to my plans."_

Tokimi made the globe zoom in on the planet earth hopping to see the face of the child that was interfering with her plans. Before she could find the child the energy vanished as if it never was. _"Interesting the child has found a way to hide itself from me. O well the shadow will not fail me this time." _And so Tokimi once more waited for the game to begin.

_***On the Jurain Emperor's Ship"_

On a direct course for earth, about two weeks away, was the Jurain flagship, Kirito. Onboard, Azusa, Emperor of Jurai, watched the stars as they flew by.

"_Soon I will be back on Earth. Something has happened and I'm sure that it involves Yosho or that boy, Tenchi. Why else would every space tree light up and sing. It was quite beautiful. But I want answers. Besides, Funaho and Misaki will be glad to see the children again."_ thought the emperor as he sat on his throne.

Soon he would be back on earth... Yes, soon he would have his answers.

***_On a plane heading for Japan***_

Ku Lon did not like flying. She was more welcome to a boat for the fact that while she understood the mechanics behind it she could only see it as a lump of metal doing something it has no real business doing, but it was the fastest way to travel.

She was shaken from her ancient Amazon prayers for safety by a violent energy wave came upon the plane and shook the very air. "Uh ladies and gentlemen we are experiencing some mild turbulence and ask that you return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt for the duration of the flight."

Ku Lon paid the voice no mind as she thought about what might have happened for such a violent wave of energy to come from Japan, "_I hope that son-in… Ranma is alright as I can sense no reason for him to release that much energy in such a violent way. I hope you can hold out against whatever it is as I have much to speak with you about. I know it will take time but I hope that you will be able to come and save us from our own ways." _Ku Lon could see the end of their village coming if they did not change soon. Many of the things which had kept them safe are no longer usable or have been lost to the sands of time. While their ways and village have been slowly dyeing the rest of the world was progressing toward a bright future. They would need the help of people like Yosho and Ranma if they were to change enough to last another three thousand years, with that though in mind Ku Lon returned to her meditative prayer to await the landing in Japan and her meeting with Ranma.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions and Consequences

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

Ok so I got a comment saying that my lack of story would get my story deleted and just wanted to point something out. In the story only ONE day has passed. Yesterday is when Ranma was meditating reviewing the fight and the day the council made it decision, and the day Washu finished healing from her ordeal. Today this morning is when the Masaki household received the call from Ko Lon, as well as Happosai coming back to notice Ranma's changes and start the explanation of what's happening to Ranma and then explosion of energy brought him back to Rhea OUTSIDE of normal time to finish explaining. So of course there is mostly just foreshadowing right now as to the outside word VERY LITTLE HAS HAD THE CHANCE TO MOVE UNTIL THE END OF FOUR.

_**This chapter may be subject to further revisions at a later date.**_

Side note the energy Ranma expended came out in two ways the signature which Tokimi and the shadow could sense immediately, and the physical manifestation that expands out at a constant rate. The energy wave and the signature spread across earth at almost time but will take longer to physically get to where the shadow was.

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication)

Chapter 5: Decisions and Consequences

XXX _Masaki Household _XXX

It had been an hour since he had finished telling the others of the struggles with which Ranma has faced and they were finally starting to settle back down. His initial plan of only telling them of the past two years went right out the window. After finishing the story about the past two years he had gotten up to leave only to be pulled right back down by Sasami.

She had seen through the rouse and asked for the full story. He had seen the look in her eye, a look that brokered no dispute, a look that screamed that only full compliance would be accepted. As much as he didn't want to comply he knew that it was not a smart idea to anger the person who provided the daily meals. Sure he could survive on his own up at the shrine as had done for centuries but that was a bland sense of taste as he could never really make anything past meager even with centuries of practice.

So he had sat back down and told them the rest of the story. They had reacted much like he had expected, and for a while everyone had been screaming for a new panda rug. It then devolved into an all out brawl between them to decide who got to "take out the trash" to which even the normally quite Sasami had taken part. Having not fully come into her Jurain power she had tired quickly but for the first thirty minutes she had basically trounced all other competitors easily and with little difficulty.

Until Washu joined in using her latest robot that looked allot like a Mobile Suit Gundam. The battle picked back up after that and eventually the house and a lot of the surrounding area was naught but a fond memory. Washu came out on top as to be expected. Ryoko and Ayeka seemed to forget what they were fighting about half way through as they just started tearing into each other like they usually did so when Washu personally came into the fight everyone was weakened so she quickly rounded them all up without much fuss.

"Washu let me go, that "man" doesn't deserve to see another day for what he did to my brother/sister. Let me go so that Tsunami and I can give him an up close and personal view of a black hole," Sasami said struggling to get free.

To say that everyone was surprised by Sasami's actions would be a great understatement. Everyone from Ryoko to Mihoshi finally snapped out of their rage enough to notice that Sasami had taken part in their battle royal and was now sitting here just as tied up as them. They could only sit and stare at the normally quite Sasami going ballistic. They wondered just how much of this rage was Sasami and how much was Tsunami's.

"**We will do nothing!** That boy's life has been hard enough without us causing him more trouble. We will do as Yosho asked and we will wait for the boy to make his choice. He has spent most of his life having his decisions made for him and you people want introduce yourselves by doing much the same! No, we will wait and then ask him what **HE** wants done about his father, and if he asks for nothing to be done we will do nothing. We may know a lot more about his life now than we did before, but that does not mean we have all the facts. As much as it pains me to admit it his father **may** have had a reason for the things he did. So unless something happens that proves without a doubt that we must interfere, we will **wait **for Yosho's friend to contact us with the boy's decision. **Is that clear?"** Washu said as she practically glowed with her own angry deep red aurora dancing across her continence. It was obvious to all that she was just as mad as the rest of them, but unlike the rest of them she was more concerned about his happiness then her desire for revenge. That fact, combined with her words, was the proverbial bucket of ice water thrown on their anger as the truth of that statement washed over them, and so they decided to wait.

After they were untied the started to clean up the mess they made during the fight. Washu's robots were seen going this way and that as they filled in pot holes and planted new trees. While Washu was directing the robot repair crew the rest of the family picked out usable things from the wreckage of the house as still more robots began building a new one. It was about midday when everything was done. As they sat down to have tea and lunch the energy wave hit the house hold.

"**Ranma!" **shouted Sasami who had been unnaturally quite since Washu's speech. "**Is this enough of a danger for you Washu?! It better be 'cause I'm going whether you like it or not."**

"Calm down Sasami, I agree. Ryu-Oki if you would oblige," Washu said tossing the cabbit into the air as she became a ship. As they got ready to go the energy stopped. "Well that's not good… For him to release that much energy, I hope he didn't burn himself out or do permanent harm to himself by all of a sudden stopping that much energy..." Washu said off handedly as the ship made its way to Tokyo.

"Hold on Ranma we are coming," Sasami said severely worried for her new sibling.

XXX_ On the Jurain Emperor's ship _XXX

"Dear wake up, please wake up. Funaho, he's not waking up someone please bring a stretcher," said a very worried lady Misaki.

"What happened?" asked a somewhat groggy Azusa.

"Thank Tsunami he's awake. Quick dear, how many fingers am I holding," Funaho said holding up three fingers.

"Three. Now tell me what happened," Azusa said as he started to wake all the way up.

"Well you were pacing in front of your chair when a huge energy wave went through the ship. As the energy hit the engines the ship was pushed to speeds beyond what the inertial dampeners could handle and you along with anyone else standing at the time got launched into the nearest surface. You where lucky it was your cushiony chair or you be at the medical ward like most others. As to why only the engines where effected we don't know as we can't really seem to get through to Kirito." Funaho said somewhat concerned.

"Well let me try," Azusa said standing up as he started to head for his space tree. Placing his palm upon the bark he asked, "(Kirito are you alright? What happened? What was that energy and why did your speed jump to such insane levels. Are you alright my old friend?)"

The lights that the trees used for communication danced throughout the room as the tree practically singed its happiness in much the same manner as all the trees had a month ago. Even through the euphoria the tree answered his question, "(Tsunami's daughter is truly alive and the energy was hers I am happy because this will truly make Tsunami happy. I used the energy to boost my output so that we might arrive earlier to greet the sister of the trees.)"

"So that is why the trees sang that way a month ago…Tsunami has found her daughter and her very happiness sang throughout her children, the trees, last month and now the trees know why she was as that wave was the daughters energy manifesting," The emperor stated in a somewhat awed tone as his mind tried to comprehend the implications that this would have on Jurai. When he had asked the trees for information last time all they could say was that their mother Tsunami was happy.

"O good Sasami and Tsunami must be overjoyed," Funaho said in much the same way for much the same reason.

"So how far out are we from earth now my dear," Azusa asked trying to redirect the conversation. He would deal with contemplating this later when he had a real chance to sort out the full implications of what he just learned.

"By our new calculations we should be arriving somewhere within the next four days,' Funaho said pulling herself together. "Hopefully this time we can stay long enough for me to find out what happened to that man Happosai that we banished there. You didn't really give us a chance to do much last time we came here and I at least owe it to him to find out his fate so I can tell his family."

"Where have I heard that name before?" said Azusa, deep in contemplation.

"You remember him dear. About three hundred years ago he was the head combat instructor for the palace guards." said Funaho.

"Ah, yes I do remember him. He had a talent and I expected him to move up the ranks quickly. I always wondered what happened," said Azusa, a little curious as to why he would be on earth.

"Oh yes, I remember now. We never did tell you." said Funaho.

"Tell me what?" asked Azusa.

"Well, he stole a couple pairs of Misaki's panties. She was so angry, that she blocked his ability to use the power of Jurai and the water of life. Then she dumped him on planet earth to die." said Funaho.

Blinking a moment, Azusa replied, "He stole some of Misaki's panties and because of that she risked Tsunami's anger by doing something that was forbidden?"

"What do you mean by forbidden?" asked Misaki, genuinely confused and somewhat concerned.

Sighing, Azusa said, "As Emperor of Jurai, I must be familiar with all of Tsunami's teachings as well as her laws. One of the highest laws, to which even the Emperor must abide, forbids any Jurain from sealing away the gift that Tsunami has given our people, ANY Jurain that does so faces her judgment for punishment. It's on obscure rule that few know about since very few are strong enough to do it. It never occurred to me to tell you or Misaki about as I didn't really think either of you were going to be strong enough to do it. I may not like what Happosai did, but Misaki you went too far."

"Oh no." said Funaho. Worry shone on her face for her co-wife. Misaki face was an ashen gray as she stumbled back into her chair.

"Yes, Misaki will have to face Tsunami's judgment. I can only pray that her happiness in finding her daughter will make it easier to argue for lenience."

XXX _Tendo Dojo _XXX

"Alright, so what's the pervert done now?" Akane's said as she walked into the kitchen with the rest of the household, "Happosai, why am I not surprised to find you hanging out with that pervert. Ranma get off the floor…Ranma?" Akane quickly went from aggression to worry, seeing Ranma was not responding.

"O my, Ranma doesn't look too good…should we get him up to bed?" Kasumi pondered as she went to the spare bedroom to get a bed ready, but stopped Ranma began to stir.

"Ok…that hurt. I feel like I just let Ryoga pound me raw," Ranma said sitting up as he leaned against the counter trying to get his bearings.

"Quite wining boy you sound like a girl," was Genma's response.

"Shut up old man I doubt' you could take Ryoga wailing on you till you felt like you where a bunch of raw nerves,' Ranma shot back as he started to come around.

"O really? Ya wanna go a couple rounds boy cause I'll show you just how much harder I could pound you than that Ryoga boy," Genma answered somewhat peeved with Ranma's lack of respect.

"Ya, ya, tomorrow we'll go a couple rounds and I'll gladly pound you into the ground. I'd do it now but I'm gonna go o'er to mom's as there's some things I need ta talk to her about," Ranma answered getting to his feet. If things went as he planned, Genma would be getting arrested tomorrow and having him unconscious would be easier. He'd have to ask Happosai to use the strength and ki draining points on him to make sure he'd never have a chance to escape.

"Well I'm off. Kasumi you don't trouble yourself to make me dinner as I plan to stay there for the night," Ranma said on his way up to his room to pack.

"Stop flirting with my sister you pervert," Akane said as she summoned mallet-sama and sent Ranma careening up to the second story.

"Akane he was just being polite there, was no reason to do that,' Kasumi admonished the now sulking Akane.

"Sorry Kasumi," Akane herself didn't know why she did such a thing, as her anger had really been getting out of hand these past two weeks. She was actually starting to get real worried about how easily she was getting angry. She promised herself that she would go to Tofu and run a complete medical scan because even she had to admit that there was something going wrong with her control.

"Oy! Lord Ranma, wake up 'oy," Happosai said slightly panicking.

"Lord Ranma…?" was the question on everyone's mind.

"Ite man Akane, what'd you do that for," Ranma said as he rubbed his swollen jaw, "I'm really lucky it was only a glancing blow or I'd be sipping food through a straw for weeks."

"Forget that boy, what with this Lord Ranma business," Genma asked seriously hoping that the boy would tell him how to get Happosai to do that.

Ranma was instantly alert. He did not want anyone in this house knowing about these changes in his life except maybe Kasumi. So he came up with a believable story with some quick thinking, "Well Happosai basically forced me into a corner after the wedding wanting to make a bet, the bet was that whoever could go the longest without doing what they like to do the most, martial arts for me and being perverted for him. The loser would have to acknowledge the others superiority for one week. Why else do you think I've been avoiding everyone and meditating for the couple weeks rather than practicing," Ranma said hopping Happosai followed along.

"Still think that meditating should count as practicing…," one thing that could be said was that when the chips are down, Happosai was no fool. He saw that Ranma did not want this new circumstance of his life out in the open and if that's what his new lord wished that's how he would play it.

"So Happosai, would you mind coming with me to my ma's house so that we can discuss terms and limitations of this temporary surrender, and of course mediating doesn't count you don't have to be a martial artist to meditate and you know it," Ranma said thanking whatever god or goddess was out there that taught Happosai subtlety.

XXX _At a certain shrine where three of Happosai's latest conquests were taken _XXX

"Achoo," Urd sneezed and wondered who was thinking of her. She didn't really feel like sneezing right now as she was having trouble finding some of her favorite pairs of panties. It was obvious to her that someone had stolen them, but couldn't figure out who as whoever did it was not only able to keep her from finding traces of her own energy in them, he was also able to hide his own energy well enough that she couldn't even sense the signature of who took them. They were really subtle about doing it as they had been missing for a week and she had just noticed the slight shifting of the stacks in her panties drawer. Whoever it was she would be sure to fry them with an Urd lightning bolt.

XXX_ Tendo dojo _XXX

Icy cold fingers of dread played down Happosai's spine, "_Crap she knows. Good thing I drained the energy then and there or she'd probably find me real quick. As it is maybe I should stay off the cosmic radar for awhile just to be safe. That means I'm going to be scrapping the bottom with my energy so maybe it would be best to go with Ranma's plan and stay near him so he can help in an emergency."_

"Sure that works for me," Happosai said of handedly as he went to pack.

"Ok then I'll see y'all tomorrow," Ranma said as he went to prepare still holding his swollen cheek. He might not be able to focus his energy to accelerate it but his own immeasurable ability to heal and adapt was still working and would probably reduce the swelling by the time he got to his mother's house.

XXX_ Later at Nadoka's House _XXX

"Hey mom sorry about dropping by unannounced and all," Ranma said as he took off his shoe, "I kinda have a few important things to talk about with you."

"That's ok Ranma what did you want to talk about," Nodoka asked.

"About how my pops isn't my pops along with all the stupid things he's done during the training trip," Ranma said.

"What…how…maybe we should sit down and have tea while I gather my thoughts and you explain how you know that," Nodoka said somewhat sadden. It had taken her a while to realize why the hawk had been hesitant, but by the time she did it was much too late. It had been a girl and so she felt bad about asking it to be a boy.

"Well to explain that would mean starting at the beginning and that means taking about the trip I don't think that would be productive," Ranma admitted sheepishly.

"I insist, you have always been hesitant to explain the trip to me and I don't want you backing out," Nodoka said.

"Very well, but mom one thing before we start is that contract really torn up or were you just saying that," Ranma asked in all seriousness.

"Why yes when you told me that it was the reason you were avoiding me I decided that it wasn't worth not being able to see my son," was what she said. The real reason however, was because she wanted her child to be able to talk about anything with her. She thought the reason he avoided her had something to do with the hawk being feminine affecting him. So she tore up the contract as she didn't want to have to kill her son.

The Saotome family was a very distinguished clan where being a man among men was very important. Since she had been cast out of her family she didn't want to risk being cast out of this one. So when her husband came up with the training trip she had made the contract to make it seem to the family that their ways where important. She didn't really give a damn as long as her child was happy.

The fact that he wasn't actually a Saotome was a factor and if this was going the way she thought it would then she should probably have to go get the divorce papers she had drawn up in case they tried to do something with him. Despite the problems in her family they would accept Ranma onto their families roll even they didn't accept her. If she had to be ronin to be happy with her son, then so be it.

XXX _One discussion of Ranma's life in its entirety including his discussions with Rhea _XXX

To say that Nodoka was mad was deliriously understating the sheer rage in the woman's face. Ranma had to practically drag her back to the table to keep her from using the family sword to slice Genma in to panda chops. Surprisingly even Happosai was sitting in a quite rage that was in a way even scarier then Nadoka's hot outbursts of pure rage. Whether it was because of his supposed oath of fealty or actual rage at the stupidity of the training methods used was anyone's guess. When Nodoka finally calmed down enough reason she pulled out the packet with the divorce papers and started signing.

"Uh mom what are you doing," Ranma asked wondering where this shift from rage to paperwork came from.

"Divorce papers I got them as soon as I realized that you and your father were avoiding me, as well as papers to request that you get put on the Takashi clan scrolls. Ranma be a dear and go to the police station and get the paperwork necessary to get Genma arrested for all the things he has done so that I can cite the child abuse as a means of getting all paternal rights he has through my own stupidity for listing him as your father rather than a sperm donor." Nodoka said not stopping once in her signing of paperwork.

"Mom did I ever mention how scary you are when you focus on something," Ranma said not noticing Happosai sneaking out the door still slightly glowing red.

"Of course I am dear I am mother it's a requirement," Nodoka said as if it explained it all.

"Right uh I'm gonna go get started on that paperwork," Ranma said a sweat drop finding its way down the back of his head he left the house and was on his way to the police station.

XXX_ Skies over Tokyo Nerima ward _XXX

"Well Washu where is he," Sasami asked as her measurable patience and good nature was shot dead with the worry for Ranma who she thought of as a sibling. She would eventually be his/her mother when she and Tsunami finally merged so for now s/he would be her sibling.

"I don't know it's like he dropped off the face the planet after that energy explosion," Washu said readjusting her scanners to a wider search. After the fiasco caused by being too focused on china to notice he'd moved back to Japan she decided to play it safe and move under the assumption that he was on the move. Her efforts paid off as there were some slight energy readings about an hour off to the east. "Bingo got a hit and hour off to east."

"Alright Ryu-Oki full speed ahead," Sasami said her excitement somewhat coming through her anger and worry. However hard she had to work, even if she ended up having to walk the entire ward she would make sure that they found Ranma Today.

_XXX 2 hours away from planet earth _XXX

"_I have almost reached the goal my lady,"_ said the shadow hoping that its mistress would notice it correcting its mistake. The shadow was starting to get tired. It got caught in the explosion of energy the child had caused and it caused a lot of damage it hadn't planned for. It still had enough but it decided that it would be best to rest on the planets moon to get some of its energy back in case the child proved difficult._ "This time little hawk I will personally drag your soul before my lady and make sure that you die in front of her."_


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight Begins

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

_**Possibly subject to further alterations at a later date.**_

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication), _(Cats/Cabbit talk)_

Chapter 6: The Fight Begins

***_About two blocks from Nodoka's house***_

"Sasami can we please take a break? We've been walking for two hours and my feet hurt," Ayeka said sitting down rubbing her swollen feet.

"But Ayeka the signals getting stronger, if we don't get there fast he might move again and well lose him like last time," Sasami had taken hold of Washu's scanner as soon as they landed as she insisted on leading them. They had almost gotten to where he had been, at the police station if the signal strength was anything to go by, before all of a sudden the signal began rapidly moving away from them. The signal had been steady for a while now but they couldn't risk losing him again as the battery was starting to give out. Washu had apparently used regular batteries because she was out of the materials to make her own fission batteries.

"Sasami, I agree with Ayeka. It doesn't matter if it takes a bit longer to find him we need to take a break. Look at your feet Sasami. They're really swollen, you don't usually spend this long strictly walking and your body's starting to hurt because of it. Slow down before you collapse," Tenchi said trying to be reasonable.

"Don't worry Sasami, it's getting late and he's probably preparing for dinner right now. I have a cream that will he get rid of the swelling and pain in our feet real quick," Washu said pulling up her virtual computer and using it to get the cream out of her subspace pocket.

"Fine while you're at it Washu can you get out the picnic basket I made? We might as well eat something while we rest," Sasami said calming down as she realized that she was hungry and her feet did hurt. Funny how she didn't notice till they pointed out how hard she was pushing them. She was just worried as she felt that if she didn't meet him soon she might not meet him at all.

***_The moon's surface***_

"_Excellent my mistress has forgiven me. Her energy follows through me once more, your time has come little hawk," _the shadow headed for the place where it sensed its goal. "_You may have been reborn little hawk, but my claws still remember the taste of your soul. You cannot hide from me."_

_***Nodoka's house at the dinner table***_

"And done, whew that was a lot of paperwork. I didn't expect it to be so hard to lists all of dads crimes. I never expected to have to go into so much detail and for the amount of petty thefts he did the paperwork to tie him to them all was insane! Boy my hand hurts," Ranma said shaking out his tired, cramped wrist trying to get the feeling back in his fingers.

"Well if you had filled them out at the time it wouldn't have been so much. You have to realize that some of them are quite old so they were dropped cases. In order to reopen them you have to basic write it out step by step what he did so that they can verify that you actually know what he did dear," Nodoka said from the kitchen. She had finished her paper work and taken it to her lawyer to start the process hours ago and come home a half hour ago with groceries to start dinner. "By the way whatever happened to that old man that was with you when you arrived?"

***_Undisclosed location Warning torture scene 30 minutes earlier_***

_Genma's point of view_

Pain, that one word dominated Genma's thoughts. He had walked out of the bath, the cure for the recent bout of pandaism from a leaky pipe, when all of a sudden he was thrown out the window. Before he had even gotten into a defensive stance his advisory had attacked his pressure points rendering him unable to move, use his strength, and cut him off from his ki. His advisory who still had not shown themselves had then taken him to an abandoned building somewhere that was to be condemned next week and began to torture him.

They had started by hitting all the pressure points that increased the pain responses in the body as well as ones to keep him from passing out from the pain. They had then brutally pounded him until he felt like raw meat in a flesh sack. After that they had taken pleasure in breaking almost every broken in his body systematically and then used still more pressure points to stimulate healing in order to break them again after they had sufficiently healed. They were now taking pleasure in enacting an ancient torture of rending his flesh from his bone.

Due to the pressure points he couldn't pass out to escape the pain, nor could he hope to bleed out as the healing was acting fast enough that with each strip of flesh removed a new one grew in its place almost immediately. He could only hope that his advisory allowed him to die or ran out of the energy they were using to heal him.

_Happosai's point of view_

He knew he couldn't torture Genma for much longer as his energy was starting to hit the point that it would be detrimental to his health. He hoped that Ranma would understand that he really needed energy and allow him to hold his hand to replenish it. He knew that he would expose the fact that he only needed contact in order to get the energy he needed to live and that it would upset Ranma that he only did the perverted way to make a game of it, but he decided that it was time to start going about things the right way. He had already failed in his job to the royal family because he let his perverted ways take over and he would not fail Ranma for the same reason. Maybe in time he could earn the bo… lord Ranma's forgiveness. Maybe it was time to start training him in the true ways of anything goes. He couldn't really use a sword with his diminutive stature but he could still teach it. But that was for another time. He now had to decide what to do with Genma.

"_Ah Genma you and Soun truly did fail my tests of character. All it would have taken was for you to stand up once and say no and you would have started down the right path to which I could have taught you two the true ways of martial arts. The fact that you used methods even I would not use even to test character has proven that you are truly incompetent. One does not do those things to a son. I lost my son due to my own stupidity and I did very little at the levels you did daily. Ah son I truly am sorry for not over seeing your training personally, leaving you to your own devices. Focusing on my job got you killed. If I had been there rather than writing up a quick workout schedule and left you to do it you wouldn't have died biting off more then you could chew. That Ranma has survived what would have killed even I at his age, is a testament to the strength the boy possessed even before he had access to his heritage. You are lucky he doesn't want you dead, but only arrested. You will wake up tomorrow in a cell. This is just to give you a taste of some of the things you put that boy through. It is quite sad that I have done so much and still haven't done equal to the damage those ten years of training caused."_

With that thought he pushed the sleeper point and let Genma finish healing. He would take him to a cell tomorrow after Ranma turned in the paperwork for his arrest. He started to clean the room of all traces that witnessed this happening. No one, not even Genma, would know that Happosai had dealt some revenge here by the time he was done.

***_Nadoka's house***_

"Happosai," Ranma looked around just realizing that he wasn't here, "I don't really know." Suddenly Ranma's danger senses were sounding at full evacuation levels, "**MOM we gotta get outa here." **He said as he ran to her and yanked her out the front door and laid there with her beneath him. Not a moment too soon as a something went through the house to landed in the back yard causing an explosion that collapsed the house.

After the dust settled Ranma got up pushing the debris that had fallen on him off. He looked down and sighed, due to the cold water gushing out of the pipe and into the air to rain down on him, he was now definitely a her. "You have good senses little hawk," hearing this, Ranma turned around and saw something that sent fear throughout his very soul. It was a black spider like creature with arms ending in claws its skin was a patching of shifting shades of black and gray. A creature that had haunted his dreams in his childhood and now figured it for the one that had killed Rhea. "You're much older than I expected," it disappeared from his site and reappeared with its claw like hand about his throat, "but it does not matter as it appears that you do not have your strength. It appears that you won't even be as much fight as you were last time such a pity. O well it will just make it easier to drag you before my mistress," then Ranma passed out due to being choked.

_***Ranma's soul***_

"Rhea," Ranma said running through the forest. She eventually came upon a young woman curled up in a little ball with startling blue hair that looked a lot like her. "I don't want to die again, I don't want to die again," was all she said over and over as she rocked back and forth.

"Rhea, you ok? Come on, answer me. We need to do something or we really will die!," Ranma said as she walked over and sat at arms distance. Looking into the young woman's startling red rimmed eyes that bleed into a sapphire blue, Ranma tried her best to comfort the young woman without touching her. She guessed that if she touched her something might happen like with Rajin, but it was so hard to keep from trying. "Rhea I know you're scared but we need to do something."

Rhea finally noticed that Ranma was sitting in front of her. She so desperately wanted to snuggle into her chest and cry but knew they couldn't touch. She honestly was surprised that she could keep the compulsion to touch her under control as their energies were already reaching out and brushing against each-others. "Ranma? What are we going to do? You can't fight him like this and the only way you can is to give up so much."

"So I'll give it up. I don't want to die," Ranma said.

"You don't have to die Ranma all he wants is me. If I leave, you will be in a lot of pain for a couple months but you'll be able to live," Rhea said. She had realized a couple years ago that his spirit was strong enough to survive on its own. But that her leaving would cause them both debilitating pain.

"I'd rather not leave you to that things care, my code won't allow it," Ranma said in all seriousness.

"But Ranma in order to fight you would not only have to become a child again but merge with me as well," Rhea said. She did not want her to take that option out of desperation for their lives. She wanted her to accept on the merging on her own with no extraneous circumstance so that she did not look back and regret the choice.

"So what's so wrong with that?" Ranma asked really wanting to know. She hopped that it didn't involve becoming a girl permanently but she really didn't want to lose Rhea. She was, in a sense, her mother and had given more for her to be happy than anyone else had. So she wanted to do whatever she could to help her be happy.

"Well you'd get my memories and be more comfortable in your female form. I'm almost twenty thousand years old so there is a lot more stuff than your brain could handle and would take a couple hundred years to experience and sort through. What I'm worried about for the most part is it means that we would try to become one person. The problem with that is, you are really young compared to me and thus you might lose yourself." Rhea said considering the most possible outcome being her overwriting Ranma at this point. She was just too young for them to fuse as Ranma hadn't established herself…himself…itself…herself enough for her to be sure that she would mostly be intact in the new personality they would create.

"Don't count me down and out. I've had so many things happen to me over the years that I have experience equal to people over ten times my age. I say we go through with it and send this guy packing. I do have a question as to what effect this would have on the curse," Ranma said her fighting spirit rising to meet the change of his personal experience, she would not be babied. From her fight with Saffron she was officially a blooded warrior born and raised to step up to any challenge. Though she didn't want to give up what little manhood the male part of her had left as that would really mean losing herself.

Rhea saw that she would not back down and was silently happy. "I can't really change that as it is something that has become a part of us. It will hopefully help immensely with keeping us both in balance when we fuse." She really liked Ranma as if s/he was the son/daughter she was never able to have as she had died so young. She was glad to see her/him turning into such a fine young man. _"Well I guess that I should actually say that we have turned into such a fine young "person". I guess since she won't back down we might as well try. Whoever is out there listen hear my prayer for the strength and safety of Ranma's soul in this adventure" _She started to once more incorporate her energy into Ranma's body to begin the de-aging process and found something surprising.

"Ranma your body has adapted much better than I thought it would to the energy. You are at the end of puberty so I expected to see little bit of change over the next two years but it seems that your body has been pushing itself much farther than I expected in the month since it was introduced and accelerated by the scare this morning," Rhea said as she marveled at the girl's adaptability. She knew that it was neither her direct doing nor anything she had done that was making this possible. It was through Ranma's efforts and strength that was brought out and encouraged by surviving that man Genma's torturous training that was making this possible. She knew she would not have survived that kind of training and wondered from where the strength to survive had come from.

"Does that mean that you don't have to do anything and I could still have the energy to fight him?" Ranma asked. She had no problems with fussing with Rhea but did have a problem with becoming eight again. She would fuse with Rhea, there was no give on that fact as she wanted her other mom happy and she seemed to really want to do it if the sadness in her voice as she talked of leaving was anything to go by.

Rhea probed deeper making sure that it would really be possible without going through the change and found something that scared her, "Ranma…your body is basically eating itself alive to make the necessary changes to make up for time lost. If it keeps going like this it's more likely to kill you before it finishes catching up to what it's supposed to be at this end of puberty." Rhea said sending her energy to stop Ranma's body from doing itself more harm.

"O…uh…never mind then," Ranma stammered as her face blanched at the thought of something that had saved her so many times in her life, something she considered her greatest advantage, trying to kill her.

"Don't worry, I stopped it and when we go back it will undo the damage, but it does give us an unexpected advantage," Rhea said as she thought about what this could mean for them. If her body was this adaptable maybe they didn't have to go so far back. She only had to go back to the point where her energy was equal to what she could adapt to safely.

"What kind of advantages," Ranma asked.

"We don't have to go back as far as I originally expected and changing back and forth won't cause as much strain as I thought it would. We will go back to twelve, but chances are there will be a lot more of me visible in our physical form then I thought. You hair and eyes will change to somewhere between mine and yours or maybe mix. That is, of course, on top of the changes we were going to get through the neko-ken." Rhea said as she once more started the process. She then turned and walked back to Ranma and started to reach for him, "I'm ready and everything is set. When we wake up we will be twelve and whole." Before she could touch him he stepped back.

"Before we do this there is just one thing I have to be sure of. Do you really want to do this or is it because you don't want to cause me pain by leaving?" Ranma asked. She would not allow her to do it unless it was what she really wanted.

Rhea stepped forward and quickly hugged Ranma, "I finally got to hug you," she said before they dissolved it to light.

I remember...

I am newly born.

Opening my eyes, I focus upon the face of a beautiful woman with long silver blue hair. She is my mother. She smiles at me and says she loves me. I gurgle happily before closing my eyes.

The memory faded away...

I remember...

I am 1 year old.

While being rocked, my mother sings a gentle lullaby to me. I could feel her warmth and love. She smiles at me. Her song soothes me and soon, I fall asleep.

The memory faded away...

I remember...

I am 2 years old.

Want cookie must get. I stand and step forth going for the sugary treat. I fall and hurt my knee. Mother comes to my side telling me I'd be alright. She kisses it and I feel better.

The memory faded away...

I remember...

I am 3 years old.

Run gotta run. I look back my mom is chasing me laughing all the while. She won't catch me I am fast.

She picks me up and tickles my stomach mercilessly and we both laugh as the sunset baths the field in its light.

The memory faded away...

I remember...

I am 4 years old...

She says to take it slow. While I am more adapted my energy then most I still must work to control it. Sweat comes to my brow as my efforts bear fruit. I stand proudly one wings singing brightly.

The memory faded away...

I remember...

I was 5 years old...

I was alone in my room. My mother had gone somewhere to keep me safe. I felt a presence in my room. It felt like my mother but it was not. I fought it crying out for my mother but I was silenced. I can feel my body losing life. Soon all was dark. I am no longer alive.

The memory faded away...

A stray memory...

I don't know how old I am...

My mother is crying. I try to call to her but I can't. I feel her love for me and her loss. I don't understand. She takes me and sends me to the stars. No I don't want to leave you. My "body" won't listen I float away.

The memory faded away...

A memory from a long time past...

I grow and learn and see many things. Much time passes. I've learnt to move and take shape. Stars are born and die, ages pass as do people and races. I feel alone. I miss my mother.

The memory faded away...

A more recent memory...

I am near a planet of blue and green. It reminds me of home. I travel there. I hear the plea of a woman. She wishes for a child. I travel to her and appear as a hawk. I feel a kinship to her but don't know why.

I offer to help her. She smiles and reminds me of my mother. Before we begin she asks for a boy. I am afraid, but I still wish to help. I agree and create a spark that will be her son, and my child. I feel her love. She is our new mother.

Soon we will be reborn...

The memory faded away...

I remember...

We are 6 years old...

A pit of cats, he is afraid. Our father pushes us in again. There is much pain. Soon, he succumbs to darkness. We are now three.

The memory faded away...

I remember…

A month ago…

He has finally found me. He is seeking help to save his love. I wish to help but know the path it would push him onto. I see his eyes so like my own and yet so different. He is determined so I begin making us one.

The memory faded away...

I remember…

This morning…

He has come once more. He is hurting from the energy he can't contain. I am sad it is my fault. He has come seeking information. He asks questions and I give answers. Rajin returns to him we are two once more. He makes his choice it is not the one that will start us in becoming one. Rajin is gone I am alone once more.

The memory faded away...

I remember…

A few minutes ago outside…

He has come back. I am scared I am going to die again. I will not let Ranma be taken with me. I am snapped out of my fear by Ranma he is right in front of me.

The memory faded away...

I remember…

A few seconds ago…

We are to be one I am happy I finally got to hug him, but I'm also so afraid. What if he can't survive the merging? Whether he does or not the shadow thing is still outside. Even if we are one there is little chance to escape. I am afraid that have signed my son's death please let us be saved.

The memory faded away...

I remember now...

I am Ranma, child of Nodoka.

I am Rhea, child of Tsunami.

Where once were two, now are one.

I am Ranma and Rhea child of Tsunami and Nodoka.

I am whole.


	7. Chapter 7: The End of the Shadow

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

**Due to setting this a bit earlier in the Tenchi Muyo Series Noike's part at the end has changed immensely.**

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication), _(Cats/Cabbit talk)_

Chapter 7: The End of the Shadow

"We better get going little hawk we don't want to keep the mistress waiting now do we," the shadow said as he prepared to leave. Suddenly he felt an increase of high dimensional energy.

"**Wings of the Light Hawk**," Sasami screamed. She had felt the dark being land and had immediately left for fear that Ranma was in danger. Her fears proved to be true as the dark being that had landed now held a girl, which surprisingly looked like a slightly older Rhea with red hair, by the throat. Her anger immediately skyrocketed to the point where she did something that she had promised Tsunami she wouldn't do until she was old enough that she wouldn't harm herself in the process. She had drawn out all ten wings of Tsunami's power that resided within her through their bond. She knew she would have to finish this fast as she could already feel the power taking a huge toll on her body. But like Ranma in his fight with Saffron the anger/fear allowed her to bully her way past her built in limit. She immediately sent one wing to sever the hand that held the girl off.

The shadow was slightly fearful, the loss of an arm would be easy to recoup, but he knew that if she was able to cut off his arm she could kill him. It had not known that the little hawk's mother was here as well. His fears however quickly faded as he realized that the mother was just a hatchling herself. While that meant that it would have to be careful he knew it was only a matter of time before her body gave out she was not born to the power like the little hawk. Quickly regenerating his arm he began to attack. _"Mistress will be most pleased if I bring not only the child but its mother as well."_

"Ryoko get them away from the danger zone, Washu back me up, and Tenchi help Ryoko keep them safe," Ayeka said as she quickly tried to help her little sister by setting up a barrier around the shadow being. The being broke through as if it wasn't even present and the backlash quickly knocked out cold Ayeka as her body couldn't match nor contain the sheer amount of power that had smashed through hers.

"That's what you get for trying to contain a being that had easily caught and killed Tsunami's daughter," Washu said as she tried to access the subspace in which she kept her weapons but was having difficulty locking onto it. "Sasami we have a problem this being we are fighting contains high levels of upper dimensional energy and its frequency is interfering with my equipment you need to hold him back for a minute will I try to bypass the interference."

"I don't think I can hold out much longer," Sasami said as she continued to slash at the shadow. She regretted not training herself more as her body couldn't keep this pace up much longer. She was doing more damage to herself the she was her opponent that was regenerating whatever damage she did. She knew that it had better control than her so she would probably run out of energy long before the thing would run out of energy to regenerate.

Ryoko, knowing that she was somewhat in over her head, had done as Sasami asked and used her phase shifting(teleport) to get to the older women who had been about to enter the fight. She knocked her out and got her over to Tenchi's relatively safe position. She had now returned to get the little girl who she assumed, from the description given to Yosho by Ku Lon, was Ranma but couldn't get to her. The combatants were too close to Ranma for her to safely phase shift over without drawing attention. She was actually quite surprised that the fighting hadn't hit the girl's position. Looking over to see Tenchi standing guard over the older women and seeing that her "mom" was still not able to get her equipment and was swearing violently so she decided that Washu would take over getting Ranma as she could she Sasami was slowing down and needed help fast, "(Washu Sasami is starting to slow down and the battles to close to Ranma for me to get her. I need you to get Ranma while I help Sasami.)"

"(That's actually a really good idea Ryoko I have found that the shadow's frequency is constantly shifting and thus I am unable to bypass its interference. You help Sasami, I might not be as impressive as you in a straight up fight but I should be able to get Ranma to safety. Go and be careful… daughter,)" Washu said putting away her computer as she began to sneak around the perimeter of the fight as she waited for her chance.

"(Thanks I'll be as careful as I can… mom,)" Ryoko said. She normally wasn't so sentimental but she instinctively knew that this being was somewhat like her. Because of that it probably knew what it needed to do to kill her. Just like she somehow knew how to kill it, but knew she lacked the power to do so. With a highly condensed blast of energy she entered the fray, "Sasami we need to utterly vaporize it in order to shatter the core. That core is what allows it to keep form on this dimensional plane." Her blast had of course done damage but apparently didn't hit the core that could have been anywhere on it person. She now stood next to Sasami and whispered into her ear, "We need to fall back and get it to fallow so that Washu has a chance to get Ranma."

Sasami just nodded. She was not doing well the energy was slowly but surely staring to devour her soul. Her mind, body, and soul just weren't ready. She promised that if she got out of this with Ranma and herself intact that she would begin to seriously train rather than wait for her body to adjust naturally.

"Sorry but that's not going to work I have excellent hearing, and will stay in the girls general area as I know that the mother hawk has enough power to vaporize me. She doesn't seem to have the control necessary to do so without hitting her so I'm safe as long as she is nearby," the shadow said falling back to the girl's inert form and took up position practically right over her.

Suddenly Sasami noticed that Ranma was changing. She looked slightly shorter and her hair was starting to look like a beautiful dancing flame of red and silver blue. It looked longer and wilder as only the bottom portion was in a braid that was slowly coming undone. Her ears looked like they came to a point and where a bit further up giving the impression of cat ears. Over all she looked like a younger wilder version of the girl that had been in the shadows claws. _"She looks like a mix of Rhea and Ranma with a cat thrown in just for the sake of a wilder look."_ Over all, the girl had an almost unearthly beauty.

***The forest in Ranma's soul***

They just sat and looked at themselves in the pond. They didn't expect the changes to come so fast. They really had to stop thinking of themselves in the plural. _"But that's the question, which of us is left. I feel balanced but it can't possibly have gone that well. My lives have never really had anything go that well so who was lost and how much of them."_

She couldn't figure that out as the reflection showed them both but that didn't really mean anything. She examined her memories and her feelings. She still remembered a lot of Ranma's life, and felt that she was and should be a man. But at the same time she accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do about being a woman half the time and felt good about being able to choose. She remembered bits and pieces or her experiences as Rhea but as she suspected it wasn't all of them and it would take a while to sort through what she had and figure out what to do with them. Her preferences as to a spouse were still the same; someone who actually made her happy would be a must someone who understood and accepted both halves of her. If it was a man… never mind she still liked girls and couldn't really stand a man.

That meant that a lot more Ranma was here rather than Rhea, which made her happy cause Rhea had wanted it that way. _"Gah got to stop that. We are now the same person and that's all that matters. Ranma seems a bit stronger and that's ok. So we'll go by Ranma Takashi of the house of Tsunami."_ With that said she made a silent prayer for her mother's, all three of them, to be safe and happy with their decision. Whatever was left of Rhea and wherever it went she wished her well. _"Now __**I**__ had better go outside and deal with the shadow."_ As the forest faded she said goodbye since they were together it would never really be needed again. She hoped that she would never need to reach this deep again since it would now be dangerous to do so. It was never really a good idea to be too tied into your soul as it made it easier to corrupt it or use so much of it that you die. "_You'd better not have hurt my mother shadow walker or I will see you die in the most painful way I can imagine."_

***_Back outside***_

Sasami was at her absolute limit she couldn't even maintain the wings let alone call them up again. She looked over at Ryoko and saw she wasn't fairing much better. "_She probably should have asked Tenchi for another of her gems. O well hindsight's 20/20 they say. Still I refuse to give up Ranma needs us. Wait what's happening to her." _

Ranma started to glow and float the changes finished and she awoke to see that a lot more time had passed than she had thought. "_The changes must have made us more in sync with the outside. I don't know who those two girls are but they probably save me from being taken I'll have to be sure to thank them later." _"Hey ugly why don't you pick on someone your own size Wings of the Light Hawk." She said as her ten wings bloomed once more ready to smite her enemy. She knew she didn't have enough control of her new energy to go for blasts so she'd have to do something fast and efficient as she remember its regenerative abilities.

"So you finally start to fight little hawk. Too bad you know that the outcome will still be the same as last time," the shadow said with obvious bravado. It knew that if the girl had woken early enough to team up with her mother that it would have died, but this was entirely in its favor as it still had enough energy to take the girl down. It would mean having to rest before taking the girl and her mother to his mistress but knew that its mistress was patient. When she knew that she would have what she desired that is.

Ranma was somewhat worried as she started with the move that had had made up to finish Saffron, "Wings of the Light Hawk: Rain of Feathered Swords" Ranma used only one wing knowing that if she used more she'd hit someone else. As the shadow weaved in and out of the sword like feathers Ranma made his way over to the girls that had been fighting it earlier hopping they would know what to do, as he got there the younger one passed out from the stress of her wounds and fatigue. "Hey do you know what to do to get rid of it. Can you take this girl to safety? Answer me that attack won't keep it distracted for long."

Ryoko shook her head trying to snap out of the slight concussion she'd gain somewhere during the fight, when she'd been slammed head first into the ground, and tried to answer the questions, "I can get her outta here, she is spent from fighting far above what she could handle, and I'm out because I can't really move much due to the pain. As to how to deal with it you need to find the core somewhere in its person and destroy it completely."

Ranma knew she didn't have enough control to vaporize it with the Light Hawk Wings but couldn't think of anything she had that had enough oomph. _"I know maybe I should see just what I can do with the neko-ken under my control and combined it with the Light Hawk Wings for extra oomph. It will drain me real quick as my system is still adjusting to being younger so I'll have to do massive damage as fast as possible."_ "Wings of the Light Hawk Revised: Wings of the Cat's Claws!" shouted Ranma.

As though bursting from flesh, the tips of the wings sprouted midnight black claws, four on each wing tip. The black color, which seemed to be a denial of all light rather than its absence, receded into each wing a short ways. In the blink of an eye, the wings closed fast on the shadow. The eyes of those around him turned away with the exception of Washu and Ryoko. The others tried to keep their lunch down as the shadow was viciously and brutally turned into mush.

Her task complete, she decided that her mother was safe enough, and her revenge done she passed out. The last thing she saw before the darkness was a boy that looked somewhat like her male form rushing over with her mother.

_***With Lady Tokimi***_

"_So the shadow has failed me. O well that just means that I have to send a higher level operative. Now then who to send next,"_ Tokimi thought. She didn't really care about the shadow as it had lost its place in her court long ago. So she sat and thought about which pawn she would send next.

***_Masaki shrine***_

Ranma woke up feeling thirsty as she stumbled toward where she remembered her door she quickly met with a wall. "Ow," she didn't really understand why it hurt so much but it did. She realized that her body felt limp, like a wet noodle, and exhausted. As she became more aware she began to notice that her surroundings were nothing she had seen before and instantly went into a defensive stance as she tried to read the area around her with her senses. Tried being the key word as all she got was the start of an immense migraine. "_What the hell is going on,"_ she panicked as nothing was making sense. She sat down and began to meditate in order to sort out what had happened to her. As she fell into her breathing routine she began with waking up in the Tendo's house. She continued her slow easy breathing as the events of the day slowly came back to her, "_So I took care of the shadow and then passed out. That doesn't really explain where I am but it does explain why I am here mom's house got totaled."_ Suddenly she heard a door open.

"O good your awake," she was a girl about her new age. She had a lot of hair just as red as hers…used to be. She was dressed in a plain black blouse with khaki shorts and yellow knee-high socks. For some reason that look in her eye makes me want to hide in a corner and hopefully be forgotten "You know you gave everyone quite a scare even Sasami only took two days to wake up and she doesn't really have your training to draw on."

"Excuse me but where am I and who are you," Ranma asked politely. One of the things she got from Rhea was a sense of manners. That didn't mean she was going to become some stuck up person but that she knew when and how to be polite.

"O sorry I forgot! My name is Washu, and you are at the Masaki shrine," she said as she gave a formal bow.

"Ranma Saotome soon to be Ranma Takashi and I belong to the house of Tsunami," Ranma said also giving a formal bow deciding to give his full name even though she doubted that the woman would know of Tsunami.

"O so you are aware of your heritage. We had our suspicions and asked your mother but your mother has been rather tight lipped about you, saying that she would let you decide to tell us." Washu said feeling rather happy about the current situation. "Just so you know your mothers here along with an old man called Happosai who arrived after the fight. He claims to be you vassal."

"The old freaks here, tell me has he been perving on you or anyone else," Ranma said somewhat concerned at leaving her mother near him.

"No he has spent most of his time here sitting outside your door," Washu said somewhat puzzled by the question. "_The funny old man has occasionally asked to hold Nodoka's hand, but that's not perverted as he told us he needs the life force of others to survive. I'll have to get him into my lab to find out how it works when ASAP."_

"Good that means I don't have to pound him. Tell me how you know of Tsunami," Ranma asked. Now that he didn't have to worry about the freak being a pervert she could focus on what important. Namely finding out what's going on and where her other mother is.

Just as Washu was about to answer Sasami burst into the room and jumped at Ranma. "Ranma it's good to see that you're up tell me how are you feeling? Is Rhea ok? How'd you beat the shadow no one will tell me for some reason? Will you be my sibling?"

As the questions kept coming Ranma just sat there trying to collect her thoughts. She was slightly dizzy from the impact. Finally some of the questions broke through and she answered, "Rhea is no longer here in a sense as Rhea and Ranma fused into one being. If no one's telling you then it means that they don't want you to know, and what do you mean will I be your sibling I don't even know you!"

Sasami just sat and thought. "_Rhea's gone but that means that she… wait a second she said that they fussed that doesn't mean she is gone. It's just like what I will eventually do with Tsunami so she isn't gone so much as changed a bit."_ "Well that's kind of complicated, but the simple way of putting it is that Tsunami and I will eventually do what you did with Rhea making me you future mother. Since that's a long way off I thought that until then we could be siblings do you want to?"

"_So this girl is sort of like me and Rhea. They're separate entities right now but share one soul and will eventually be the same person. For now though lets deal with the question of siblings do I want her as one?" _Ranma evaluated her feelings and found that she did want to be siblings with this girl who was one with her mother, "Sure." Suddenly she yawned, she felt tiered again and hungry. How long had she been asleep and why was she still tired.

"O dear you're still not done recovering yet. Between the fight and… getting younger if what your mother says is true, really wore you out why don't we go down to lunch so you can eat and meet the family. Afterwards I would suggest coming back here and going to bed," Washu said as she went down to set the table.

"Ya come meet the family they're kind of loud and rude sometimes but they're fun," Sasami said as she went down to finish preparing lunch, "O by the way if you need to get anywhere just ask Ryu-Oki and she'll take you there lunch should be done in ten minutes so go get cleaned up, don't worry she's a cabbit not a cat."

"Who's Ryu-Oki? What's a cabbit?" Ranma asked confused as she looked around for this Ryu-Oki person, thing?

"(_Down here),"_ Ryu-Oki said knowing that her sounds would attract Ranma's attention even if she didn't understand her thoughts like Washu and Ryoko could.

"O hello are you Ryu-Oki it's nice to meet you can you tell me where you're from," Ranma asked as she looked at the cat like creature with curiosity.

"(_Yes I am Ryu-Oki and I was created by Washu out in space. Why am I talking to you it's not like you understand just ask me where you want to go so I can hop in the direction you want to go,)"_ Ryu-Oki said somewhat exasperated at her inability to talk. Maybe she could as Washu for some sorta translator.

"It's nice to meet you Ryu-Oki. Is Washu the one that just left as I want to ask her how she made something so cute," after saying that Ranma paused. She had just said cute, but didn't feel at all at odds with herself. She Shrugged and continued quickly with,"By the way of course I can understand you why shouldn't I. Can you direct me to the bathroom please I want to wash my hands and face before lunch. I'd take a bath but I don't think I have anything to change into."

"(_You can understand me really understand me. Even Washu mama and Ryoko can only understand me through a mental link; they said they can only her Meowing when I talk.)" _Ryu-Oki was overjoyed at finding someone who could understand, and hoped that there was some way to let others understand her as well.

"You said you sound like a cat to other people," Ranma getting an affirmative nod continued," Well then I guess I can understand you because I mastered the neko-ken."

At hearing that Ryu-Oki puffed up her fur. She remembered when "grandpa" Yosho had explained the training involved. She found it sickening that someone would do that. She was however disappointed as she wouldn't be able to get anyone else to talk to. She wouldn't ask anyone to go through with the training just to talk to her. "(_Do you want to be friends?_)"

"Sure why not, can you take me to the bathroom now please," Ranma asked again as it reevaluated the cabbit in front of her. Ryu-Oki sounded somewhat like a child and her lack of focus seemed to support the thought.

"(_Right sorry this way please),"_ Ryu-Oki began hopping to the bathroom down the hall.

_***A little later***_

Now male and somewhat clean Ranma made his way to the dinner table. He had been looking at the changes in the mirror for both forms. His girl side was slightly shorter than she was before hand but not as short as she was the first time she was twelve. She was maybe 5 feet and had long hair running down to the center of her back. She had liked the look of it and decided to keep it, though she had put it into her usual braid. Her eyes now had a red rim like Rhea that bleed into sapphire blue but her pupils were also somewhat like a cats. Her ears were a bit further back and up. They also came to a delicate point that reminded her more of an elf than a cat, her canine teeth where now shaper and a bit longer now just barely poking out over her lip. She had then splashed some hot water on her face to observe the changes in her male form. Her male form was just like she remembered from the last time she had been twelve, but the hair now had streaks of blue running through it the ears, teeth, and eyes were just like her female form. Surprisingly he found himself at about the same height as a girl with the same amount of muscle tone that probably came from the neko-ken. Having taken stock of the changes he decided to head down for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Family

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

**This chapter may be subject to further alterations at a later date.**

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _Yelling, (Physic communication), _(Cats/Cabbit talk)_

Chapter 8: A New Family

As he entered the dining room for lunch he remembered something he had completely forgotten, these people didn't know of his curse. He was about to turn around and get some cold water when Washu came in to the room from what seemed to be a closet. "Good your healthy enough to get around. I hope that Ryu-Oki didn't scare you too much. Hey would you like to see my lab?"

"_(Hey Ranma where are you going the lunch table is the other way.)"_ Ryu-Oki said hooping up to Ranma's shoulder. "(_You don't have to worry about people freaking out over your curse as they already know about it. Also you might want to avoid going into Washu mama's lab because she seems to be really interested in you for a lot of reasons. She wants to make you her guinea pig and Tenchi never really seemed to like it.)"_

"Thanks but no thanks Washu becoming a guinea pig is something I'd prefer to avoid. So you guy's already know about the curse. Did someone tell you about it, or did you see me change back and forth in the time I've been here," Ranma asked.

"Yosho told us about it before you came here," Washu said as she studied the child before her. It seemed that what his mother said about needing to be younger to fight was true. She did however wonder who had warned him about going into her lab as everyone was out of the house right now. Sasami wouldn't have mentioned it because she has never needed to be concerned. So who told him and how did he know that they all knew about the curse. "_It couldn't be,"_ Washu had a thought but didn't know how it would be possible. Still when all else fails the improbable is what happened. She scanned Ryu-Oki's recent memories and found conclusive proof_, "So because of the neko-ken he can understand cat talk fascinating I must get him into the lab, maybe if I offer to look into a cure he'll ignore Ryu-Oki's warning"_ "You know I might be able to help you with your curse if you let me examine you. I will do nothing that you don't approve of I promise." Washu said as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

She got a very interesting reaction of seeing him going into a panic and hiding behind the couch. "_What the hell did those fiancées do to him if he reacted that badly to "play innocent". Maybe I should actually take it at his pace if he's this messed up." _She went over and looked him in the eye and tried a different approach, "Man they really messed you up didn't they. All right I sincerely promise to just look at what you'll allow me to."

Ranma just looked at the girl who had acted a lot like Shampoo when she wanted to give him some sort of Amazon potion. This time he saw honesty and understanding in her eyes and decided to trust her to look into it without going too far. He did however wonder about his reaction. He had never reacted that badly before and he was slightly concerned about it. _"Did my reactions and thoughts become somewhat more childish due to Rajin, Rhea, and the younger body?"_ It did honestly make sense. What with getting back the child he used to be by absorbing Rajin and then the childish ways of Rhea who only got to see five before she died coupled with physically getting younger it was quite possible he would be somewhat childish. Suddenly he remembered his first meeting with Rhea and what she had promised.

XXX _Flashback from Rhea's point of view __XXX_

"From what I have seen from your memories since I was sealed, you in my personal opinion would gain far more then you would lose. If you take my offer you could gain all that you were denied if you wish it to be that way. A childhood, a loving family, and people who would be able to understand what you were meant to be could be yours if you wish to risk it all, or I could give you enough for this fight and in doing so be forced to at some point change your life in very dramatic ways later," Rhea said trying to be menacing. It was too early for him to be coming here and she was trying to be as aloof as possible. She hadn't been sealed, she choose to be here. Although she was somewhat impaired by the neko-ken and had to look through what she didn't get to see of his life because of it. She honestly hoped he picked the first option as she didn't really like what she saw when she looked at what she missed. She knew that if he accepted that her mother could and would accept and understand them.

XXX _End flashback __XXX_

"_You can't really have a second childhood if the trappings of maturity and responsibilities you had before are still with you," _Ranma considered that thought and decide that it was ok. This time he would have what Rhea promised to make it all better though in a way she probably didn't expect. He did however hope he didn't lose too much as he didn't much like the thought of a full slide back into childhood. "Sure you can look at it but I don't it really want it cured these days. I am however hoping you could somehow make it controlled by will. While I was looking for a cure some of the people said there was a way to have the trigger changed from water to will. I was never able to find anyone that could nor did I really look because I only wanted a cure and it wasn't."

"Why not sounds like a cure to me," Washu asked wondering how it couldn't be a cure. "If the trigger is will and you don't will it wouldn't you stop changing or is there something I'm missing."

"It was explained to me this way. While the curse is not a living thing it can act as if it were. If it decides too much time has passed since the last time you have been in cursed form, it will do what it can to trigger the change. When the trigger is water it will magically attract water, even if it means defying physics by causing it to rain out of a clear sky or making water flow uphill. When it is will all it needs is me to be somewhat distracted and that would let the change happen. I suppose if a person has a disciplined mind they could severely limit the amount of time spent changed, but by that point it would just be easier to assign time when they would be in cursed form. I found out in the last couple weeks that if I went to sleep as a girl I cut down on the water accidents. The advantages of having will be the trigger I just change when I get distracted rather than getting wet in order change. It was getting wet and being a guy in girls cloths that annoyed me the most. It's why I didn't dress in girls cloths even though it was uncomfortable being in guys cloths." Ranma said as she sat down with the rest of the family at the table.

"I can see what you mean and wonder why you didn't get it changed even if it wasn't a cure but that can wait until after introductions and lunch," Washu said taking her place at the table. "Ok so at the head of the table we have Yosho," she said pointing to the old man who bowed. "Then we have the first princess of Jurai Ayeka," she said pointing to the girl on Yosho's right. Ranma had to admit that with the crown on her forehead she really did look like a princess. "You already met Sasami the second princess of Jurai and the bonded of your other mother Tsunami. This is Tenchi he's Yosho's grandson," Tenchi bowed and said it was nice to finally meet him.

For some reason he felt like he should know Tenchi. As he looked at Tenchi and then at the old man old memories began to stir. "_I know them I just can't remember how I'll have to look into it later."_

"Next we have people you already know your earth mother and Happosai. They have been staying with us while you were recovering and have been invited to stay with us here if you chose to stay. We have plenty of room and look forward to your decision on whether or not you want to stay, but well get to that later. This is Ryoko my daughter," Washu said as she looked at Ranma as if expecting something.

She was disappointed as the boy just sat there sipping tea as if he saw nothing wrong with Ryoko being her daughter. She didn't even get a reaction from the other two people new to the household, who had up till this point mostly stayed with Ranma or in their rooms. "_What is with these people, everyone has reacted with outbursts about how it shouldn't be possible for the little girl I appear to be to have a daughter that looks to be in her late twenties. What the hell kind of place do they live in?"_ Washu then remember several rather strange occurrences that Yosho had told about Ranma's life, "_Never mind I don't think that even __I__ want to know."_

"We have two others that occasionally stay with us, Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, but they are currently away on police duty. Now that introductions are done do you have any questions," Washu asked somewhat put off by her inability to shock her guests.

"Yes how come you called Yosho Tenchi's grandfather when he looks to be my age and how can you be Ryoko's mother when you're so young?" At this time all eyes turned to Yosho with curiosity. All they saw was an old man that ran the shrine. Each wondered what Ranma's mother was talking about.

"Um... What do you mean?" said Yosho while internally he kept hoping that Ranma's mother couldn't see through his disguise field.

"I mean that you appear to be around my age with long black hair, eye glasses, and wearing shrine robes. I was just curious as to how that young man over at the table could be your grandson." replied Nodoka, "While you Washu appear to be about my sons new age. How old are you now Ranma you said that in order to fight Rhea would have to decrease your physical age to eight but you appear to be older than that."

"Twelve I am now somewhere about twelve now," Ranma asked as he continued to look at Yosho trying to see what his mother meant. As he looked he began to notice a strange energy around him. Once he found out how to get around it, by shoving it aside with your own power in your mind, he saw the man his mother had described. "_Now why did he do that?"_

"What is she talking about brother dear?" interjected Ayeka finally regaining enough self control to ask her question respectfully. Well as respectful as you can be when you're glaring daggers at someone.

Yosho's hope to get out of answering seemed to be dashed caught between a rock and a hard place. A simple statement that was all it took for Yosho's secret to be revealed. He could not fault Ranma's mother for it. No, even though she could somehow see through his disguise field, she was still unaware of his reasons behind keeping his true appearance hidden. And so, with the quiet sigh of a man who knew he was doomed, he turned to Ayeka and began to finally tell her the truth.

"Ayeka, I'm afraid I haven't been totally honest with you. You see, I'm not as old as you perceive me to be," said Yosho

"_Now that's a surprise, I haven't really been looking into Yosho since his grandson's more interesting. So the question is why did he do it and why can Ranma's mother find out. So many questions so many new things to experiment on. I'm going to need a clone to them all done,"_ Washu thought as she began to plan how to clone herself, she came up short when she remembered what happened the last time she made a clone. "_That one clone made another clone and so on until the barren planet was a population of Washu's that then began fighting over who got to work with me on which experiment. They thankful all acknowledged me as the original, but they broke into a war over who's second in command. Hell they might still be at war with each other I'll have to look into that."_

Frowning, Ayeka replied, "Oh? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Yosho asked, "Are you familiar with a Jurain disguise field?"

Shaking her head, Ayeka replied, "No. I've heard of them in passing but never sought to learn more. From what I know, only covert agents of the empire use them. Why do you ask?"

Closing his eyes, Yosho deactivated his disguise field. Several gasps came from the spectators around the table. Most likely from the newer arrivals he thought. He knew that he'd get those kinds of reactions. What else would one do if they saw an old man suddenly become young? Finally, ready to face the music, he opened his eyes to see the facial reactions of those watching.

To his surprise, the newer arrivals barely blinked an eye. He was a bit curious as to how they could accept something so easily. Then again from what he'd heard of Ranma's life, they probably had to learn to adapt to the unusual very quickly.

"Grandpa?" asked Tenchi, obviously confused.

"Yes it is me." said Yosho.

"But how?" asked Tenchi.

"Does mother know? Tell me brother why you did not make an appearance at Jurai after you were done with Ryoko. Why did you lie to me about your physical age brother," said Ayeka, her voice as cold as a frigid air.

Gulping at the glare his sister was focusing at him, Yosho sat down and said, "I did not lie about everything. My ship was destroyed when I was battling Ryoko. I had no way to return to Jurai or any way to communicate either. For all intents and purposes, I was marooned here."

"Grandpa," said Tenchi, indicating the new arrivals.

Seeing Tenchi's concern, Yosho said, "Do not worry about it Tenchi. Nodoka as Ranma's mother would have to be told eventually and if Happosai is really Ranma's retainer he would have to be told as well."

"That's why you had that up I was wondering but did not wish to pry. I would like to say now that I know who you are that I am glad to know that you are alive as your absence was still felt even three hundred years ago at court," was Happosai comment.

"O and how pray tell do you know about that," Washu asked as she practically danced in her head to the tune of, "_So many guinea pigs, so little time. I'll start with the old one then work my way down."_ The maniacal gleam in her eyes forced a certain ponytailed youth with plain black hair to scoot away. He knew what that look meant and he didn't want to be anywhere near her lest he receive her wrath as a guinea pig.

"I may not be able to draw on Jurain energy anymore but can still recognize its use. As to my knowledge about the Jurain court I used to be a sword instructor to the royal guard until I was banished," Happosai said as he pulled out his pip to smoke.

"Why is that," Sasami asked.

"I don't really want to talk about It." said Happosai.

Smiling, Ranma said, "Come on now you old freak. Why don't you tell him how you stole a couple pairs of panties from that woman, Misaki?"

Happosai paled as Ranma revealed what he had done all those centuries ago. Slowly he turned his head toward Yosho.

Noticing Happosai's facial expression, Yosho began to chuckle a bit with Ranma joining in as well. Both soon broke down into laughter at the site. Happosai however failed to see the joke as the two girls sitting next to him seemed to be rather angry.

After a moment, Yosho and Ranma calmed down a bit. "Do not worry. I do not care about what you've done in the past. All I ask is that you do not do it to any of the girls here. They would be quite upset and might do worse than mother did, especially not Sasami or Ayeka. They are both Misaki's daughters." said Yosho.

"You need not be concerned when I found out that Ranma was Tsunami's daughter I made a personal promise to myself to turn a new leaf. I lost my job, my honor, my connection to Jurai, and eventually my ability to handle a sword because of my transgressions. I was not about to let it be the cause of me loosing Ranma, my one chance to redeem myself. On that note Ranma, I'd like to impart to you all my knowledge of the art. All the techniques I've developed over the years. These also include some Jurain sword techniques that I developed but never passed on to anyone. I might not be able to use a sword anymore, but I can still teach you them." said Happosai with complete honesty.

Ranma nearly face faulted at Happosai's offer.

Recomposing himself, Ranma asked, "What's the catch?"

Shaking his head, Happosai said, "Ranma, I'm getting old. I might be Jurain, but without the energy of Jurai and the water of life, I can only last so long. I want to pass my knowledge to an heir whom is worthy of the knowledge and burden of them before I pass on. I want you to be that heir. You are the only one that is worthy of it."

A little bit awed that Happosai would think so highly of him, Ranma nodded, "I am honored you consider me worthy of your secrets sensei. I hope to do you proud."

Happosai nearly had a heart attack right there. Ranma called him sensei! "No Ranma, it is I who is honored to pass my knowledge unto the child of our Goddess."

At this point Sasami interjected with her thoughts on Happosai's predicament, "I might be able to fix your connection to Tsunami. While I think it was perverted and a complete betrayal of the trust they gave you with your position severing your connection was taking it too far. I wonder if she knows that it's against the laws to take someone's connection to Tsunami away." She became somewhat worried for her mother and hopped that she was ignorant of the law otherwise there was nothing even she could do to keep Tsunami from passing judgment. "O well I'll ask Tsunami if I can undo what she did tonight, Ranma how would you like to go see your mother Tsunami tonight," Sasami asked her anger at what the man had done to her mother starting to cool as she started feeling sorry for him having his connection taken away.

"I would really like that," Ranma said somewhat excited to finally meet his other mother.

"As interesting as this topic is I still have questions to ask brother dear." Ayeka said in that frigid tone she then asked, "Why didn't you use your tree to call for help?"

"My tree was weak from the battle. She barely had enough strength to survive let alone provide me with energy. So in order to save her, I did the only thing I could do. I planted her into the soil so she could take root and survive." replied Yosho.

Her anger easing slightly, Ayeka asked, "If that is the case, then how can you still be this young?"

"Something unexpected happened. I only found out about it some ten years after I had built the shrine so that I could keep an eye on Ryoko's tomb. I noticed that my aging was still as slow as ever. And it was slowing with each passing year. With my tree having taken root, I should have started aging more rapidly, similar to how the people of earth age. When I looked into it, I found that somehow, Ryoko's gems were supplying my tree with power. In turn, this was keeping me from aging as fast as I should have been." replied Yosho.

Confused, Ayeka asked, "But how is that possible? Only the water of life and the Power of Jurai can keep a Jurain from aging."

"I'll field this one Yosho." piped up Washu before continuing, "You see Ayeka, for some reason, the gems that give Ryoko her power are very similar to the Power of Jurai. How do you think Ryoko was able to get through Jurai's defenses so easily?"

"You mean?" asked Ayeka.

Nodding, Washu replied, "Yes, the energy of the gems comes from a source that is similar to Tsunami. As long as there is a single gem in the hilt of the master key, Yosho will age very slowly. But I do not know much more than that at the moment."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ayeka. But you know as well as I do that we would not have had any peace on Jurai. Back then, prejudices of other races ran deep among the houses. Father was one of the first to see beyond that narrow minded view," said Yosho.

Sighing, Ayeka said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier. Like when we first learned you were indeed my brother."

"I did not wish to hurt you. I thought it would be better if you believed that I was too old for you to pursue. Tell me, would it have made any difference if I had revealed my true age and appearance to you then? Would you have tried to pursue me," asked Yosho.

"I... I don't know, perhaps. But I still would have wanted to know the truth and not have been lied to," replied Ayeka.

As Yosho and Ayeka had their heart to heart talk, the others around the table watched while keeping silent. To the residents of the shrine, this single conversation would dictate how these two would interact with one another from that point on. To Nodoka and Ranma it was fascinating discussion of alien lives and customs. Happosai just sat and contemplated Yosho's words and found that he could see the truth in what he had said.

"I don't know what I would or would not have done that's the problem with things that have already happened you can just never know. Brother I do understand why you did it but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. I am going to my room to think," Ayeka said and she got up and left.

"Well that went somewhat better than expected. Now Ranma I believe you were talking with Washu about your curse and how you feel about it why don't you start at the beginning. I believe I speak for this household in wanting to know about how you life has gone. We may know a lot more than we should because a friend of mine to the time to tell me, but she didn't know all of it." Yosho said trying to direct interest away from him as he need time as well to sort things out.

"Fair enough I don't really mind telling you about my past. I have a second chance here and I might as well start by talking things out about it so I can move past it," Ranma said as he settled down. His mother had already heard the story but this new family… that stopped his thoughts. "_I already think of them as family. Wow a lot has changed hasn't it, maybe after I tell my story I can ask for advice on how to get rid of the problems that piled up in Nerima. That way I really could make a clean break and start over here."_ With that thought in mind he started telling the story of his life from the training trip to fusing with Rhea in order to fight the shadow


	9. Chapter 9: The Chaos Break is over

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. It is based on Child of the Goddess by the fan fiction author Gekigengar3 that appears to have been dropped (last updated: 8/11/02 author last visited 2/14/04). I will be using that story as a BASE (will take some excerpts from it) but putting my own spins on it. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction.

_**Heavy redo on the Muo Su/Ku Lon discussion. May be further modifications later.**_

Now without further ado The Goddesses Child.

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Physic communication), _(Cats/Cabbit talk)_

Chapter 9: The Chaos Break is over

XXX_ Day after the fight, Three Days before Ranma wakes up _XXX

XXX _Tendo household _XXX

Akane's day started out bad. She awoke to a loud squeal caused by her rolling over her beloved P-chan. After apologizing to her little pig, and saying that she forgave it for the deep scratches on her stomach he had caused in his attempt to get her off, she had gone out for her usual morning jog. She knew that Ranma would be coming home later today and was secretly happy, not that she would ever admit that. No it would go to the perverts' head, heck what's to say he didn't do something perverted while he was out. "_Ya given how much of a MANLYNESS nut Aunt Nodoka is she probably took him out to get laid,"_ Akane reasoned a ghostly red image of her mallet-sama appearing in her hand for a brief moment before fading out. _"When he gets home I'm going to hit him so hard he'll be landing in the Juban district!"_

XXX_ Masaki Household _XXX

Ranma breaks out into cold shivers in his sleep. As a nightmare of Akane and her mallet filters across his mind he unconsciously lets out a whimper.

Washu, sitting nearby, immediately starts scanning him for cold and flu symptoms finding none, _"Good he doesn't have a cold or flu that would have been bad with his body's immune system as weak and out of whack as it is could possibly kill him. I've never seen someone with so many rare poisons and neurotoxins in his system. How he survived this long I have no clue. Whoever did this it was deliberate with regular small doses. When I find them I'm going to give them a thorough chewing out."_

XXX_ Nerima District Nekō Hanten_ XXX

"ACHOO," Ku Lon sneezed as a shiver ran down her spin. She had finally landed in Japan and immediately sat down on the solid ground and thanked the mother moon for the safe flight promising to never again get on one of those "flying deathtraps". She started to head for the Nekō Hanten to unpack and talk to her great-granddaughter of the council's decisions and, knowing how she would take it, silently wept. She had been too attached to her great-granddaughter to realize that the girl was too obsessed with the boy. It was to the point where it was affecting her judgment and character. Now that she had taken a step back and looked at the new situation she began to realize what she had inadvertently done to Xian Pu in trying to help. She had let the girl destroy herself by letting the girl run wild in instances where instead she should have been reining her in.

When Xian Pu had come to Japan she had been an excellent warrior and a decent woman. She stuck to the ways of "obstacles are for killing" and used every dirty trick in the book to try and get "her" man. She was confident and self assured, with good reason as she was the youngest champion in two centuries. However as time went by and the boy became even more important to her she be began to attempt to rebuild herself to his needs. She had gotten it wrong as even when trying to please him her inexperience in subtlety and seduction had twisted her in the wrong way to be a woman or warrior of the tribe. Thus she had become an overzealous girl that was flamboyant to the point where the girl would be willing to run around town naked if that's what it took to get Ranma. Her great-granddaughter had built herself up to the point where it would break her to know she could not have him.

If she even gave up as she was ordered. Ku Lon knew that this would probably not happen. She would probably continue to hunt Ranma even if she knew that when she got him back to the village she would be shunned and banished. Ku Lon hoped this was not the case she loved the girl but would have no way of saving her if she didn't give up. She went inside and found Xian Pu picking up the payment from what was probably their last customer of the day's lunch rush. "Child please close up we have Amazon business to discuss, and bring Muo Su with you. I will be up in my room, come and get me when you and the boy have finished cleaning up," She left the main room and Xian Pu could hear her pogo up the stairs.

An hour later the teens had finally finished cleaning the restaurant while Muo Su prepared tea for the meeting Xian Pu went to fetch her great-grandmother. She slowly ascended the stairs. She wanted to know what was going on, but something deep inside of her told her she wouldn't like it. She finally reached the door to her great-grandmother's room, and knocked.

"Great-grandmother we are ready," Xian Pu waited for a moment, but no reply came.

"I will wait for you down stairs," She stated and turned and left to go back downstairs. She went to the table and took the seat across from Muo Su. He did not even acknowledge her presence. He was keeping his emotions in check as he hoped that the councils decisions would allow him to persue Xian Pu once Su poured everyone some tea. As Ku Lon sipped her tea, she formulated what she was going to say in her mind. She then set down her teacup and began.

"As of two days ago, the Kiss of Marriage to Ranma Saotome's male half and the Kiss of death to his female half has been revoked. It was judged by a full council that the man known as Ranma is to be pursued no further as he is officially considered outside the laws as he is to be claimed by the hero Yosho. We are to try and make amends as well as offer alliance and friendship on behalf of the Amazons," She sat there waiting for the response. After the initial shock wore off she got it.

"**WHAT! WHAT GREAT-GRANDMOTHER TALKING ABOUT!"** Ku Lon patted the girls arm. Muo Su just stared at her with a small smile.

Ku Lon sighed heavily and then told them about the council's discussion over the past month and it eventual decision. "You are no longer outcast for your failures. You are returned all titles and objects which were taken and are to be given more in order to make amends for the unjust curse." Xian Pu nodded solemnly, rose and ran upstairs; they heard her quietly close the door to her room. Ku Lon knew her granddaughter she had picked up Ranma's habit of going to the roof especially when she was upset. She knew that her great-granddaughter would be heading there to sort out her feelings, and hoped that the girl would give up. She then turned to Muo Su decided that it was about time she gave him some advice, "Muo Su, I'd like to offer you some advice as your elder and as a motherly figure."

Muo Su noticed Ku Lon being sincere and he wondered why. Before she had always treated him as a servant, now it seemed she was going to offer him advice as a mentor or a mother would.

Now sure she had his attention Ku Lon spoke, "I have watched you grow up Muo Su. Seen you take a simple technique and master it beyond any other. That alone has earned you much respect among your peers. However I have also seen you foolishly chase my great-granddaughter around like a love struck puppy just because she showed you an act of kindness when you were both kids."

Muo Su, about to retort, was halted by Ku Lon, "Wait till I am finished. Xian Pu is missing a great many things most of which were caused by my inactions. She is childish and impetuous to a fault. She has become even more so during her pursuit of Ranma and it is fast becoming apparent that she is lacking in what makes an adult. She is much like I used to be so I know what I am talking about."

Muo Su listened to the elder. This was something new to him and he could hear the sincerity in her words. He himself had to admit that the object of his desires was starting to lose what once made her great. It was one of the reason he hated Ranma so much was because his inactions were destroying the woman he loved.

"She is stuck in her own little world and nobody will be able to change her views very easily. She believes that as long as she gets what she wants then she will be happy. She is to head strong and sure of the world," said Ku Lon.

"So what happened? How did you grow out of it," asked Muo Su respectfully.

Looking at him a moment Ku Lon smiled a little and chuckled, "Easy I got my ass handed to me with absolutely no struggle by my opponent. Gave him the kiss of marriage only to find out he was a hero that even the elder respected and was outside of the law."

"You were defeated easily," asked Muo Su.

After chuckling some more Ku Lon replied, "Yes, well I learnt later why he was as good as he was. Have you heard the story of the hero Yosho?"

Nodding his head Muo Su said, "Yes, it was one of my favorite bedtime stories when I was younger."

"Well, the man that beat me was him and here I had just kissed him in front of the elders and half the village," laughed Ku Lon.

Muo Su just gaped a moment, "You mean that he was real? And you knew him? But he must've been a dried up mummy by then."

After bonking Muo Su on the head Ku Lon continued, "Yes he was real and yes I knew him. But he wasn't a dried up mummy as you put it. I cannot reveal to you why, but he looked just as young as I was. And the reason he was so strong was because he was a master of his art."

Rubbing his head Muo Su nodded, "Ok, so he was able to keep himself young by using his ki then or whatever it is the council uses."

"It is exactly what the council used for the simple fact that he was the one who gave it to us. While the embarrassment that I endured from kissing him in the village did start my progress for acting my age it was something else entirely that broke me of the childish ways that Xian Pu now finds herself in. It was a week before my trial for the seat of council that it happened. I and my fellow prospects for the council were out on patrol. _(Ku Lon tells of her mistake fighting the greater daemon see end of chapter one)_

"So what's that have to do with Xian Pu," asked Muo Su.

Sighing Ku Lon said, "Muo Su, you and I both know that we cannot always get what we want. I had to be embarrassed in front of the entire village in order to grow up and get out of my dream world. You are stuck in a similar state. You cannot see past Xian Pu and that will lead you down a path of self destruction. Please, let Xian Pu go and try to find another who will return your feelings. Xian Pu will grow up eventually, but from the looks of it, it will be some time before that happens. Despite what you may believe, I do care about you as well as my great granddaughter and I want to see you both happy. But I can guarantee you that you will not be happy with her. She is too childish and must mature more."

Unable to deny what the elder said Muo Su nodded, "Very well honored elder, I shall reflect on your words of wisdom and decide from there."

"That is all I ask," she said, patting his hand._"Now the choice is yours young one I have given all that I am allowed in the way of council the rest is up to you and your heart," _Ku Lon thought as she began to plan what to tell Ranma when she dropped by for a visit later, "_he doesn't exactly trust me and this is something where my past interaction are definitely going to hurt our proposal. Maybe Happi will help," _as always when thoughts of the old man a small stir happened in her heart. She had lost him both in the sense that she had driven him away o so long ago and in the sense that even though she now admitted to herself what she felt, they were much too old to do anything about it.

XXX _Ukyo' Okonomiyaki _XXX

"Konatsu table seven's order up," said Ukyo as she immediately started on the next order. It was just after the lunch rush and things where starting to slow down. As always her thoughts inevitably came back to a certain fiancé. He had been somewhat cold since the failed wedding. He hadn't been to her shop for something to eat, and he hadn't said anything to anyone at school. As a matter of fact the only thing he's been doing is going to school and then head home to meditate in the dojo.

"_Can't even get in to the dojo these days," _she thought as her mind drifted to the oppressive aura he put out whenever someone tried to get in. It was like he denied the person access through the sheer presence of his will, not even those two dunderhead fathers could get in. Happosai might but he hasn't been seen since Ranma punted him after the wedding.

"_Then again it's been a few days since I last went to check on things maybe I should close up early and go see if anything's changed,"_ a plan in mind she once more returned her attentions to fixing her customers their orders. "_He can only keep the cold shoulder thing up for so long. I am the cute fiancée after all."_

XXX_ Kuno Household _XXX

Sasuke made his rounds in Kuno Household, checking the traps and security alarms to make sure they were ready for the night. The family he served has a lot of enemies, and not just the ones who lived in Nerima. Leaping from the wall that surrounded the compound he alighted to the roof just above his mistress's bedroom. He made sure to check on her every once in a while as on some occasions he found her passed out from an accidental exposure to some of the exotic chemicals she worked with.

Today seemed to be one of those occasions. He quickly leapt to her side and checked her pulse, it was slow but strong. He took a quick look at the herbs with which she was working and found mostly sleeping agents. "_Probably working on a new sleeping agent to use on Ranma, that guy really builds up immunity much too quickly."_ Looking in the jar to see the pelt form of her latest batch he quickly chewed one in order to learn the counter herbs to use. As with most of the herbs his mistress has used he had built up tremendous amounts of immunity, encouraged by his parents feeding him various poisons and other herbs, at a young age as well as the knowledge of how to identify the herbs used in what amount. _"Passionflower 27 drops, Jamaica Dogwood 10mmg, Californian Poppy 2mmg, St John's wort (Hypericum perforatum) 10 drops. An interesting concoction and well thought out to use a sedative to increase the effect of the sleeping agents even I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy."_ Now knowing what his mistress had taken he set about making a counter agent.

A little later Sasuke feed the antidote to his mistress and waited until, "Ranma-sama" Kodachi said as she woke up, "O Sasuke did I do it again, dear o dear I really need to be more careful or begin building up my immunity. Have you found my Ranma-sama?"

"No mistress Kodachi as of yesterday I can find no trace of him," Sasuke

"Find him Sasuke as I do believe I have found the proper potion," Kodachi said with a smile, that quickly turned to a frown with her next thought, "and the scarlet hussy?"

Sasuke was once again confronted with his mistress's propensity to deny the truth that the "scarlet hussy" was in fact also her Ranma-sama. _"I wonder which will come fist his death by her hands when a girl, or his enslavement by her potions as a man. Either way I don't think it's going to happen, or if it does may the Kami-sama finally have mercy on the poor boy that's had to deal with more than his fair share."_ "No I haven't found her either mistress Kodachi."

"Find them Sasuke before that hussy gets her clutches to deep into my Ranma-sama," Kodachi perversely annoyed with the thought of both **her** Ranma and that hussy going missing at the same time.

"Hai mistress I will do my best to find them," Sasuke said. "_May the Kami please forgive me for my part in the pain brought to the boy the day I do. Because when she goes for him all the rest shall probably fallow."_

"Ah brother what brings you here," Kodachi said as she looked to her door over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I have come seeking my loyal retainer's news on the location of my pigtailed goddess," Kuno said as he stood at his sister's doorway. He was somewhat nervous as memories of his sister and the experiments she sometimes did on him flitted across his mind. He and she had eventually worked something out, it was something akin to he was safe so long as he didn't cross certain lines in his inquires and more importantly at this time into her room. So long as he didn't cross those lines he was safe, but if he did he was fair game. "So Sasuke what news have you," Kuno asked.

"No information as of yesterday master Kuno," Sasuke said rather morbid he knew where he would go now due to his lack of information and likely mistress Kodachi would probably fallow.

"Then I guess I must besmirch myself to once more ask the mercenary girl for her services tomorrow," Kuno said.

"I shall join you tomorrow as she may have information on my Ranma-sama," Kodachi said.

XXX _Tendo household _XXX

It was late, not late enough for diner but late enough that people are usually starting to make diner. Kasumi was one such person and she was considering what to make as she puttered around her kitchen. She came to a stop when she heard the door bell. "I'll get it," she heard Nabiki say. She normally would have let her sister get it but something was telling her it would be best if she got it. "Don't worry Nabiki I'll get it," She said as she headed for the door to find a detective?

"Hello miss we are here looking for a mister Saotome in conjuncture with the incident at his house and we were told we could find him here," the detective said as his assistant got out of the car. "Could we please come in to talk?"

A sense of dread settled into her stomach at the implications. She did not like Mr. Saotome very much as the man was an outright monster to Ranma. Still the man was there for him, she was still debating whether or not Ranma would have been better off without him, so she accepted his presence in her home. "I'm sorry to say that Mr. Saotome is currently missing since yesterday. He might be back later for dinner but I am not sure."

"Well then I guess that we'll be leaving then," the detective said as he turned to his car.

"Please wait if it has something to do with Nodoka I want to know. You see her son has been staying at our house for the past two years and I've come to think of him as a brother. He left to see his mother yesterday and something tells me you know something about why he hasn't come back yet," Kasumi asked.

"Yes I do know some of what happened we have some of the fight on tape, but not much as the man recording it ran away once it really got started," the detective said as his face settled into a serious expression.

"Would it be alright if I come in I believe that I might have something to say about Ranma as well," Ku Lon asked as she hoped in on her staff.

"Mind if I come in to Kasumi. If something is happening to Ranchan I want to know," Ukyo said as she approached the group.

"Um, if your promise not to wreck the house," Kasumi said really hoping they would just go away. She remembered how close they came to collapsing Auntie Nodoka's house during the wedding.

"I think we can agree to that," Ku Lon said as Ukyo nodded her consent.

"We'll then why don't you all get seated and ill bring out some snacks and tea," Kasumi said as she fell into her roll of a good hostess.

XXX

As the Tendo household and guests took a seat Kasumi began serving tea. Once she was finished she sat down and pointedly turned her complete attention to the detective.

"Yesterday around 8pm a fight broke out in front of the Saotome household after a meteor hit through the house. As you may or may not know about three weeks ago the house had been somewhat collapsed after an incident that we still have not found all the information on," the detective notices the wince that most of the household gave and decided to ask what they know of it later. "Because of this incident most of the neighboring households moved out as this was apparently not the first time something strange has happened to that house that has caused a lot of damage. Only one of the neighbors stayed and he's the one who went to the crash site and recorded this tape," he put the tape in and hit the play button, "I assure you that what this shows is the complete truth and has no evidence of tampering." The tape shows the shadow coming out and strangling Ranma and end with the camera zooming in on a group where a girl steps forward with ten wings blazing.

"Yosho and a girl with the Light Hawk wing interesting I believe I know where the boy went and I know he is fine. I will be going to see him in a few days as it would be best to give him a few days. Kasumi I know he thinks kindly of you and you are welcome to come," Ku Lon said her amazement at someone else using the wings short circulating her usual control on her mouth.

"That's an excellent idea elder we will make it a family trip," Soun said as he headed off to pack.

"That pervert how many women does he need I gonna grin him into fish paste," Akane said as she left to pack.

"I wonder how much the Kuno's will pay for this information," Nabiki left to make some calls and pack.

"My poor Ranchan he's gonna need some of my TLC," Ukyo said as she left.

"Over 200 years and I still put my foot in my mouth when dealing with that man," Ku Lon said as she realized just what she had done. _"Damn it I need to be making things better between me and the boy so he'll accept our proposal and I have to put my foot in my."_ Ku lon hopped of hoping that she could find some way to keep them from finding him. She couldn't as she knew that the best way to get the boy to listen would require the eldest Tendo child to help. She was the one person she had seen Ranma go to for comfort. Since it moved no further then that she had left it alone as her instincts had screamed at her that the bond would save her at some point. Now was that time and she thanked the mother moon that she had listened to her instincts. _"I hope you're ready by the time we get there boy as I believe I just threw you under a bus."_


	10. Going to a different story for now

Kinda stuck on where I want to go on this combined with the fact that school has started and you find yourself where I am. So sry to say but it is going to slow coming from here on because after the Gekigengar3 incident the inspiration kinda dried up i will be working on this but have no estimation on how long it will be before the next chapter I apologize for the wait.

SO I'm gonna go and do a challenge that someone issued me. Namely making a Ranma/Sasami story i have some ideas and the first chapter will probably be up sometime this week. I'll call it "Ranma's Last Straw"


End file.
